iJe T'aime
by musicfreak291
Summary: Freddie's in love with Sam but Sam doesn't know her feelings about him. He invites her on a trip to France to try and confince her. What will happen when they go to one of the most Romantic places in the world. Seddie
1. Prologue

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay peeps, this is the first chap of my latest story. For those who don't take French, including me, je t'aime is French for I love you. I know that means the title is iI love you but it's just a title so deal with it. Okay so this chap is in freddie's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Prologue

I don't know when these feelings came about. Everyday I've been trying to deal with this constantly growing problem. It gets harder everyday. Probably cause she is one of my best friends. Another being that she could kill me if she wanted to. But all I know is that I can't stop thinking of Sam Puckett.

I guess the problem surfaced when we had our first kiss. Everyday, I wonder how simple life would be if I had never suggested it. I would simply spend everyday obsessing over Carly and would never have to fear for my personal well being.

However, no matter how simple life would be if I hadn't suggest to kiss, I would have never wished I had done otherwise. The kiss was totally not what I expected. There was a simple reason I wanted to kiss. I wanted to get it over with. Little did I know that it would result in my total falling for Sam.

Now I go completely gaga everytime I see her. I can't speak, I start to sweat and worse I feel the urge to just tell her how I feel instead of bottling it up inside. But if I ever did that, I could most probably start arranging my funeral.

I guess that's one reason why I'm so in love with her. She keeps me on my heels and I never expect whatever she's going to dish out. It's like tasting something while you're blind folded. Whatever it is that you get, you either like it, or hate it.

I have to admit, sometimes the pranks are fun, but sometimes it can really cause me pain. But that's just Sam. She has the sort of independence that I don't. I guess that's another reason. I admire her, not only because she's beautiful, but because she can take care of herself, which I hardly do well.

But now, I feel like it my turn to be independent. I have to stand up to my fears. I have to have a back bone. So I've decided that today will be the day I tell Sam how I feel about her no matter what the consequences. So I'm going to march over there and say it straight out. I don't care who is there. Even if I had to say it in front of the whole school, I would.

I stood at Carly's door. I held my head high, shoulders back and tried to be as confident as possible. But if she doesn't except it then let it be and just go back to being friends. I knocked on the door and walked in without waiting for an answer. I closed the door behind me and looked around the apartment. Sam was sitting on the couch staring at me, probably cuz I hardly entered without an invite.

Carly was walking in from the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you…" I cut Carly off.

"I have something to say and I don't care who hears." I stood there waiting for someone to object.

"Well go on." Sam said.

"Right, well I just wanted to say…I just wanted to say…I just…" I stammered. The confidence I had was gone in a second.

"Spit it out Fredward." Sam shouted. Carly was standing there with her arms crossed and an eyebrow cocked.

"I wanted to…Can I talk to you in private?" I said and grabbed Sam and started pulling her up the stairs towards the iCarly Studio. It was more of a statement than a request.

"Okay okay I'll come. You don't have to pull." Sam said as she wriggled out of my grip.

We headed up to the studio where I stood facing the wall, Sam standing behind me.

"So Freddork, what was it you wanted to say to me that is so private you can't say it in front of Carly." Sam stated.

I tried getting the words out of my mouth but nothing came up. I turned around to face Sam. She was staring at me, confused by my weird behaviour.

"Okay I'm just going to flat out say it." I said.

"About time." Sam deadpanned.

"I LOVE YOU. There I said it." I said before looking down.

Sam didn't say anything. I probably was a little blunt with the comment but it was her fault, she was being so pushy. I waited there for some time but still no response. I looked up to see Sam running out the door and down the stairs. I quickly followed suit.

I ran down the stairs. Before I reached the living room, I heard Sam shouting Carly's name. I soon reached the ground floor and saw Sam with Carly in the kitchen. Sam was shouting so I could hear what she was saying.

"Carly! You have to slap some sense into that boy. He's talking crazy talk." Sam shouted.

"I was not! I meant every word of it." I defended myself.

"Yeah right! You just…" Sam started but was cut off this time by Carly.

"Guys guys stop shouting. You're giving me a headache." She shouted. Both of us stopped shouting before Carly started speaking again. "Okay, now tell me what you said to her." She directed her question to me.

"I just said I liked her and she…"

"Whoa whoa that's not what you said. You said you LOVED me." Sam shouted.

"So? I mean…" I was cut off by Carly.

"You said you loved her? Whoa a little quick aren't we?"

"Will everyone stop interrupting me?" I asked. Both stopped talking and stood there. "Okay, so I said I loved you, but if you don't feel the same way, just tell me and we go back to being friends."

Sam didn't speak. Carly looked towards her. "Well?" Carly asked getting impatient.

"I…I don't know." Sam said.

"Okay, I said I wouldn't pursue the matter and WHY! WHY!" I was down on my knees begging Sam.

"So much for letting it go." Carly said.

"Sam, I don't think I can live without you." I said.

"Just give me time Freddie." She said before pulling me up.

I didn't know what to feel. I felt hurt that Sam didn't feel the same way but also hopeful that there was a chance that she did. She didn't say no when I asked her. She said I don't know which was way better. I just have to figure a way to sweep her off her feet. Then it hit me.

"You want to go to France with me?"

* * *

**A/N: Okay so that was the first chap. I know I would receive many reviews saying Freddie was ooc but I figured that since Freddie was like that with Carly, why not Sam. Anyway hope you like the story and tell me what you think. Do you like the idea. I decided on france since it's one of the most romantic places in the world. Especially Paris. So please review.**


	2. Persuasions

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Persuasions

"What? Did I hear you right? Did you just invite me to go to France with you?" Sam asked. She thought the whole thing was a joke.

"Yeah, why not? I mean it would be a great way to show you what a great guy I can be." Freddie answered. Sam stared at Freddie for a few seconds before she started laughing her head off.

"Good one Benson. You had me going for a second there." Sam said in between laughs. She had collapsed onto the couch from laughing so hard.

Freddie stood there with an eyebrow raised. He looked at Carly who was in turn looking at him. She raised and eyebrow and he shrugged his shoulders.

"Um…Sam?" Carly said turning her attention to the blond still laughing on the couch. "I think Freddie's serious." Sam took a deep breath to stop herself laughing.

"C'mon Carly. You don't think he is being serious do you? Tell her Benson." She said turning to Freddie.

"Actually I wasn't joking. I am totally serious and this is a genuine offer." Freddie said. Sam expression changed in an instant from happy to just plain confused.

"Wait. If this is a serious offer, where are you going to get the tickets from? I mean you don't exactly get a lot of pocket money from you mom. And speaking of you're mom, wouldn't she die before she let's you go on a trip, by yourself with me of all people?" Sam stated all the flaws in his plan even though he had already thought about all those in the few seconds he offered the trip.

"Well that's the part you let me worry about." Freddie said. "So will you come with me?"

Sam started pacing the floor of the apartment. "C'mon Freddie, give me some time. First you tell me you love me and then you want me to follow you on a trip to France? This is all happening so fast, I can't think." Sam said before turning to Carly. "What do you think? Should I follow the dork or what?" Carly was shocked that Sam wanted her to decide what to do.

"I think before I tell you to do anything, you have to ask yourself something. Do you like Freddie?" Carly said. Sam looked at Freddie who was doing the same. She did start to like the dork a little but has never really thought about it.

"I don't know. Maybe." Sam looked at Freddie as a smile appeared on his face. "Wipe that grin off you're face before I rip it off." Sam threatened but Freddie didn't listen. She stared at him for a few more seconds. "Okay fine. How can I not like that face?" Sam said.

"Okay so I say that maybe you should go with Freddie. I mean since you may like him and he obviously likes you, maybe it could develop into something. As a plus for me, he would stop drooling over me and you two would stop arguing all the time." Carly said. As she thought about it, her two best friends getting together may be one of the best things to ever happen in her life.

"I won't count on the whole not fighting part." Sam said as she shot a smirk at Freddie who did the same.

"So does that mean that you'll come with me?" Freddie asked.

"What do you think?" Sam said before walking over and putting her hand in his.

"I take that as a yes." Freddie said smiling.

"Aw, you two look soo cute as a couple. I think this is a picture moment." Carly said as she took out her phone and took a snapshot of the new couple.

"Hey!" Sam shouted as there was a flash from the camera.

"What?" Carly asked.

"You have to send that to me. It's going to be my new wallpaper on my phone." Sam said. Carly laughed at her friend. "And you better not be lying about this trip." Sam shouted as she hit Freddie in the arm.

"Of course I'm not lying." Freddie said. His mind was on other matters though. How will he convince his mom to let him go.

* * *

"No absolutely not." Marissa Benson shouted.

"C'mon mom. Why not." Freddie pleaded.

"I'm not letting you go to France on your own."

"Well technically, I'm not on my own. Sam will be with me."

"Oh that makes me feel so much better." She replied with sarcasm.

"Mom c'mon, please." Freddie hardly pleaded with his mother but seeing that he already promised Sam, he couldn't give up. If he did, he would have to prepare for the beating Sam was going to give him.

"No!"

"This would be good for me." Freddie started.

"Hah, in what way?"

"Well…" Freddie thought of what to say. "Think of it this way. This may be my only chance to get someone to be my girlfriend. I'm sure you don't want me to remain single all my life."

Mrs Benson looked at her son. He was giving her the puppy dog face that he learned from Carly. She tried to look away, avoiding the powers of the dreaded puppy dog eyes. She peeked at his face again which was unchanged. She finally caved.

"Okay fine. But you have to promise me nothing goes on between you two."

"Mom c'mon. Do you think we are those kinds of children?"

"No but one can never be too careful." She said. "But please do take care of yourself. I'm only letting you do this once so make it count."

Freddie got up and hugged his mother. "Thanks mom. You're the best."

"Yeah yeah I know." She said. "So when do you plan on leaving? I assume during summer vacations?"

"Yeah."

"Well since that's settled, what do you want for dinner." Mrs Benson asked, walking towards the kitchen.

"I'm kind of in the mood for fish loaf." Freddie said walking to his room.

"Okay, I'll call you when dinners ready."

"Kay mom." He closed the door behind him and walked over to his laptop. He turned it on and sat there thinking. "Nothing can make this day more perfect."

He decided to surf the net for places of attraction in France while waiting for dinner. He had to plan an itinerary to sweep Sam off her feet.

* * *

**A/N: Okay so there you have it. That was the second chap. Sorry it's a little short but tell me what you think. Also guess how you think Freddie is getting the tickets. It's nothing too big but something I think many will not guess. I almost included it in this chap but decided to say later on.**

**Anyway, just saw iRocked the vote. I love it that in the episode after ikiss, Sam and Freddie are fighting way less. Maybe they are feeling something after all. One can only hope. Anyway hope you enjoyed it and please review.**


	3. Airports And Airplanes

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Sorry this took so long, I have an excuse. My internet was out for almost a week so I couldn't post updates. Okay I know I could have written them anyway and post it all up when the internet returned but to be honest, I was reading twilight. Yes, I'm guilty as charged. Again I'm so sorry.**

* * *

Airports and Airplanes

"Come on where is she. She ditching me isn't she." Freddie sighed as he waited at the airport for Sam to arrive. Beside him was Mrs Benson, anxious that she even allowed for Freddie to go on this trip in the first place. Carly and Spencer was there to send the two off. Their flight was at one but it was still very early.

"Freddie calm down. It's still early. She won't ditch you. Just chillax." Carly said as she walked over to the frantic Freddie. "You know Sam, she's late for almost everything."

"I guess but…" Freddie said. Before Carly cut him off.

"No buts. She's coming alright." Carly exclaimed, tired of Freddie's panicky mindset.

"Yeah Freddo don't worry." Spencer said.

"Okay I guess." Freddie said as he took a deep breath to calm himself down. Ten minutes passed but still no sign of Sam. With each passing minute, Freddie slowly reverted to his frenzied state.

"There she is." Mrs Benson shouted when she saw Sam and Sarah Puckett enter the airport. Freddie turned his head towards their direction and a wave of relief washed over him. He ran over to Sam to help her with her luggage.

"Here let me take that." He said before yanking the bag out of her hand.

"I can carry my own bag dork." Sam said and Freddie, trying to respect Sam's decisions, held out the bag for Sam to take. She gave him a look of disbelief. "Um I said I COULD carry doesn't mean I WANT to carry it." Freddie laughed.

"Oh Sorry. Why are you so late anyway?" Freddie asked, curious to find out.

"Oh my mom's car wouldn't start so we had to take a cab." Sam explained before turning to her mother.

"What, I forgot to fill the truck up with gas. It's a common situation." Sarah Puckett defended herself.

"You should get a prius. They run great. That is if your neighbour doesn't steal your car battery." Mrs Benson exclaimed before shooting a glare at Spencer. Everyone's eyes darted to see Spencer. He looked around and then smiled a nervous smile. Everyone laugh before proceeding to the check-in counter.

They waited in line till they were up and followed the airport staff's instructions. They soon checked in their bags and got their boarding passes.

"Okay so I guess we're ready to go." Freddie said. He and Sam were standing on one side while everyone else stood on the other to say their farewells. Freddie took a step to his mother first who was at the extreme right.

"Okay mom. You sure you're not going to freak out while I'm not here?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah. But I still don't understand how you convinced me to allow you on this trip." Mrs Benson said.

"I'll be careful, just don't worry."

"Okay, just make sure you wear anti-bacterial underpants."

"MOM!" Freddie whined. "Not in front of everyone." Freddie stood there blushing. Sam went to her mom first on the extreme left.

"So mom, you remember where you left the house key right and the money for food is on the kitchen counter." Sam said.

"Yeah yeah I know. Seriously sometimes you treat me like a child you know that." She smiled before pulling Sam in for a hug. Sam and Freddie proceeded to the middle so they could say goodbye to Carly.

"So make sure you two have fun." Carly said. "And don't forget to take pictures, I want to see them." Spencer added.

"We will." The two said in unison.

"Oh and you brought your laptop right?" Carly asked and Freddie nodded. "Well come online everyday so we can video chat. You have your web cam?" Carly asked.

"Yes mom." Freddie mocked.

"Okay well, you're nine hours ahead so call when it's 10 at night there. I'll make sure to be home everyday. Don't forget to get me a souvenir." Sam nodded.

"Okay so if that's it I guess we should get going." Freddie said. They walked towards the departure hall before turning to beat farewell to the rest. Mrs Benson was starting to cry there and Sam couldn't help but feel sorry for her. They walked towards their gate as the group slowly faded behind the crowd of people.

They approached the gate and Freddie couldn't help but notice that Sam was a little green. He didn't think much about it and didn't ask questions. They waited for the plane to board and sat in the waiting room. Sam hardly spoke and Freddie found it quite awkward. Soon there was an announcement saying what seats were being seated. Freddie looked at the boarding passes and stood up as he realised that their number was mentioned.

They walked down the small path that led to the airplane. They were greeted by an overly peppy stewardess who ushered them in the direction of their seats. Sam expected that they were flying coach and was surprised when they directed them to the first class section. When they reached their seats, Sam was still in shock. She snapped out of it when Freddie asked her if she would like the window seat. She nodded. They sat there in awkward silence.

"So…how did you manage first class tickets?" Sam asked trying to break the silence. The sound off passengers boarding could be heard behind them.

"Um it's kind of embarrassing." Freddie said.

"C'mon spill. I won't tell anyone." Sam held out her pinky finger. "I promise." Freddie laughed as he hooked his own pinky around hers.

"Fine. Well you see, my mom, she kind of works for the airplane company."

"Yeah but don't you have to have a high post or something to actually get first class tickets?" Sam asked.

"Yeah. She is kinda, the chief hygiene inspector for the company. We get free tickets every year. She didn't want to go anywhere this year, so I figured I might as well use them." He face turned crimson. He had never told anyone this as he saw it as embarrassing.

"Why are you blushing?"

"It's embarrassing."

"Are you kidding me? Embarrassing to have first class tickets every year? I wish I could have that." Sam said before smiling. Soon the realisation that she was on a plane dawned on her and she turned green again.

"Are you okay? You look kind of green." Freddie asked.

"Yeah, about that. I am, how would you say, a nervous flyer." Sam said.

"Huh? But when we went to Japan you were fine. And that plane was like a hundred times worst than this."

"Yeah well I went to the doctor before that trip and he prescribed me some relaxant which was why I was so calm. When we jumped out of the plane it was starting to wear off and hence I became a little jumpy." (a/n: Pardon the slight pun.) Sam said. "But I forgot to take them today. I was in such a rush I forgot about them."

"Ah I see. But don't worry about it. It's going to be fine." Freddie put his hand over Sam's. She looked at his hand and then at him.

"You're lucky I'm feeling sick right now or your hand would be broken by now." Freddie smirked and weaved his fingers with Sam's.

"Well then, I guess I should make the most of it." Sam rolled her eyes and looked out the window. She hated to admit it but the feel of his hand on hers made her feel better.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was the next chap. Again I'm sorry I took so long to update. Please forgive me. Anyway, hope you enjoyed the chap. I initially wanted to include an airline but I figured that I would be biased towards Singapore airlines and I wanted them to be on the A380 but thought out of it since I have no idea what the interior of the A380 is like, but I do know they have suites. But let's not have them get too intimate now.**

**Also, I have a request, If any of you have been to paris recently please tell me the popular attractions. I only went there when I was five and I can't remember a thing. I could do my own research but help would result in faster updates. Please review.**


	4. Turbulence

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Turbulence

Passengers were still boarding the plane. Slowly, the cabins filled up with people, each of them eager for the flight to Paris. All except one passenger.

Sam sat in her seat looking out the window. The sky in Seattle was cloudy and little sun shone through the thick cloud cover. As every second passed, she grew more nervous about the long flight to Paris. Freddie was sitting next to her, his hands interlocked with hers.

"Sam, calm down, there nothing wrong with flying." Freddie said, rubbing his thumb on the back of her hand.

"I know but I can't help it. I mean just thinking of a ten hour flight can get me paranoid." Sam exclaimed turning towards Freddie. Freddie took out a paper bag from the side pocket of his seat and handed it to Sam.

"Here, if you're going to be sick might as well hold this." Freddie joked.

"Haha. Just get that out of my face. I'm trying not to think about it." Sam said. Freddie laughed and put it back to where he found it. In the background, he heard the doors close. Sam resumed her gaze outside the window. She tried keeping her mind off the flight and onto the destination.

"Good afternoon passengers, this is your pilot speaking. It is currently 12.45 in the afternoon and we will be taking off soon. Hope you enjoy your flight." The voice of the pilot filled the cabin. The airplane slowly inched forward and Sam diverted her attention from the window to the seat in front of her. Freddie seeing how stressed she was tried to change the subject.

"So, I'm looking forward to France. I mean I never been there before and I'm really excited. How bout you?" he asked.

"Yeah sure excited." Sam said. The plane started to taxi onto the runway as the stewardess checked to make sure everything was in place. The safety video started playing on the big screen. It was a short video and was soon over.

"Cabin crew to you take off positions." The pilot said. Freddie looked towards Sam.

"Close your eyes. It'll help." He said. Sam nodded and did as she was told. Soon the cabin lights dimmed. Freddie kept his eyes on Sam as her eyes were closed. The light coming in from the window made it seem like Sam's face was glowing. Sam's grip on his hand tightened when the plane picked up speed, nearing take off. The plane bumped and shook and Sam's grip on Freddie cut off the circulation to his fingers, but he didn't mind.

The plane soon lifted off the ground and all shaking ceased. The roar of the engine could be heard in the background as the plane slowly climbed to higher altitudes. Sam's grip loosened slightly letting the blood rush band to Freddie's fingers, causing them to tingle slightly.

"Sam you can open your eyes now." Freddie said. She opened them to see that they were already up above the clouds, all traces of the ground disappeared behind the thick fluff. "See flying isn't so bad." Freddie said.

"I guess it isn't." Sam noticed that she was gripping Freddie hand quite tightly and quickly released his hand.

"Wow you have sweaty palms." Freddie said.

"Yeah yeah, I was nervous okay. I sweat when I'm nervous." Sam said. The seat belt signed turned off and almost immediately people started to get up. Sam however sat in her seat.

Freddie took out a thick book from his bag. Sam looked at the title and saw the word Paris written across the cover. She soon realised it was a travel book.

"What you reading about?" She asked. The nausea was soon fading.

"Well I have to plan what were going to do when we're there." Freddie said not looking up from the book. "So I figured I check out the places of attraction."

"Anything really good?" She asked.

"Well we obviously have to go to the Eifel tower but that would take at most a day. I won't tell you anything else. I want to keep it a surprise." He said and looking away from the book to give Sam a smirk.

"You're such a dork." Sam said.

"But I'm your dork."

"Wait hold on. You're not my anything. This whole thing is strictly on a trial basis. I would decide at the end of the trip." She said. Freddie couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed but it serves as a push to convince Sam at all cost that he is the right guy. He went back to his book when Sam smelt something. She looked to the aisle and saw the stewardess pushing a cart, which by the smell of things contained their lunch.

"Hello sir, what would you like for your lunch? We have grilled fish served with a hearty salad or would you like the turkey served with a side of baked potatoes." The stewardess asked.

Freddie turned towards me and asked what Sam preferred. She took the turkey while Freddie took the fish.

"And would you like any drinks with that?" She continued after she laid the food on the pull out table.

"I'll have a coke." Sam said.

"Make that two please." Freddie said. They stewardess smiled and poured the beverages into cups before handing it to them and proceeding to the next row of people. Sam took a sip of her drink.

"You know you shouldn't drink to much caffeine." Freddie pointed out.

"Why." She said before turning to her food.

"Well if you're a nervous flyer, it'll be best if you slept so you don't feel sick but if you drink to much caffeine you won't be able to sleep."

"I don't think I can sleep anyway." She said with her mouth full of turkey. Freddie smiled and proceeded to his food. He cut a piece of fish but instead of putting it to his mouth he held it to Sam's.

"What?" Sam asked.

"Go on try it." Freddie said still holding the fork in front of her. She hesitantly took a bite.

"Hmm. That's really good. I guess first class food is much better than coach." Sam said. Freddie chuckled before placing a piece of fish into his mouth too.

* * *

Sam sat there watching a movie on the in-flight entertainment screen. It was dark outside the window and the lights have been dimmed. There are a few reading lights on but most of the passengers were already asleep. Slight snoring could be heard behind Sam but the headphone managed to drown out the sounds. Freddie was fast asleep beside her. He looked so peaceful.

Her train of thoughts were disrupted when the plane bumped up and down a little. She grabbed the armrest of her seat out of shock. A few more bumps followed and the seat belt sign was turned on. Sam was slightly panicked at this time. Ninety percent of her fear of flying was contributed by turbulent weather. She grabbed the armrest tightly, her elbow hitting Freddie in the mean time.

Freddie slowly opened his eyes to see Sam very stressed out in her seat and was grabbing the armrest so tightly her muscles where all tensed. There was a bump and he soon realised it must be turbulence.

"Hey are you okay?" He said still half asleep.

"Yeah just a little…" She didn't finish her sentence.

"Scared?" Freddie finished her sentence for her.

"No just…afraid." She whispered the last word. Freddie smile and lifted her arm off the armrest. It took some effort as Sam's arm was extremely stiff. He pushed the arm rest up so there was nothing between them. He wrapped his arm around Sam shoulder and pulled her close.

"I told you to sleep." He said rubbing her arm. Sam felt awkward leaning into his chest like that, but strangely very comfortable. "Close your eyes and try to sleep." Freddie whispered into her ear.

Sam closed them and waited for sleep to overtake her. A bump was felt and Sam immediately tensed, grabbing Freddie's hand tightly. He continued to rub her arm and slowly she relaxed.

She could suddenly hear faint music coming from somewhere. She looked to Freddie and saw his eyes closed but he was humming into her ear. She placed her head back onto his chest and slowly sleep was creeping up on her. She soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked that. I really liked to whole thing of Sam being scared of flying and Freddie comforting her. I hope my story of why she wasn't scared on the flight to japan is believable. Tell me what you think and please review.**


	5. Paris

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Sam's POV. Hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

Paris

I opened my eyes only to find that the sun had finally risen outside the window. The streams of light filled the cabin, illuminating the white walls. I turned to my left noticing a sleeping Freddie beside me, leaning towards the isle, mouth agape. I arched my back trying to straighten out my body which felt as stiff as a plank of wood. Trying to wake my sleeping legs up, I tried standing up. They wobbled under the weight but finally composed themselves enough so I could walk around.

I looked around the cabin noticing that it was empty besides me and Freddie. Instincts told me to stay put and forget about it but curiosity got the better of me. I walked onto the isle and proceeded to the dividing curtain between the first class and coach seats. I pulled the curtains away to reveal something that I had never dreamt I would see.

The entire place was deserted. There wasn't a single person in their seats. I rubbed my eyes, hoping that it was a trick of sleepy eyes. But still, the cabin remained empty. Slowly I began to panic. I ran back to Freddie shouting his name as I ran. The isle seemed to stretch forever. I finally reached the seat but to my horror, found Freddie also missing. I stood rooted there. My mind trying to pieces together the mystery.

Suddenly, a glint of light shone in from the window, temporary blinding me. I shielded my eyes as the tried to focus on the outside scenery. The bright light slowly faded to show a mass off blue. As I continued staring I noticed that it was actually the ocean and we were dangerously close to it. The plane was crashing and impact was mere seconds away. I stared in shock as the plane descended at an alarming rate and just before it hit the water I shut my eyes and braced for impact.

The next thing I knew, light coming in from the window was blinding me. My hand instantly pulled down on the window shade. For a slight second, there was something weighing down on my head. I looked up just in time to see it was only Freddie's head pulling away from its spot on mine.

"Hey are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah why wouldn't I be?" I retorted, still trying to figure out what just happened.

"Well for one thing, you're perspiring and when you woke up, you jumped, by the way, causing me to bite my tongue." As Freddie said those words, I realised it was all a dream.

"Um yeah just a nightmare. And serves you right for putting your head on mine." I noticed something around my shoulder and looked at it to see what it was. To my surprise, it was Freddie's arms still locked around me. I then remembered the night before when I got sca…got scar…ah you get the picture. I'm not saying it out loud, even it is in my head. I wondered if we slept like that throughout the night. He saw me staring at his arm and I shot him a glare.

"Well I woke up like this but I didn't move cuz I was afraid you would wake up." he explained.

"Uh huh, likely story." I said before throwing his arm back to him.

"You sure you're okay. You look kind of pale." Freddie asked.

"Yeah I'm fine just a little freaked out." I could now feel the beads of sweat on my forehead. Suddenly a stewardess appeared beside Freddie and offered us hot towels. I gladly took it and wiped my face with it. The heat felt good against my skin. It made the last traces of tiredness disappear from me. I sat there with the towel placed on my face and leaned back.

I calmed myself down and before I knew it the towel was yanked off my face by Freddie and handed back to a passing stewardess.

"So how long till we land?" I asked Freddie.

"Around and hour and a half more." He said.

I was glad that the flight was finally almost over but instead of feeling relieved, my stomach had a strange feeling. The uncomfortable feeling grew and it felt weird. Suddenly, the feeling erupted, letting out a loud grumble. My wide eyes shot to Freddie and the passengers across the isle. Aside from Freddie, no one else was staring at me.

"Wow I thought that was loud enough for everyone to hear." I said. He laughed before starting to talk.

"I think their serving breakfast soon. Won't be long now." He said and as if on cue, a stewardess pushing a trolley walked out from behind the curtain. "See I told you." He said and shot me a smirk.

I would have shot one back except for the fact that my entire attention was taken up by the oncoming food. The stewardess finally reached our row after what seemed like forever and placed two trays of food on the pull out table. I stared at the plate and analysed what they were serving.

There was a huge croissant on the plate surrounded by what seemed like an assortment of different cheeses and other meat products such as bacon strips and my favourite, ham. In a bowl next to it was a simple salad. I slit a hole in the pastry and stuffed it with the various ingredients. I took a huge bite, and chewed as I let my hunger take control.

"Whoa Sam, slow down. No need to rush." Freddie said just starting to work on his croissant sandwich.

"Oh sorry. Force of habit, too hungry." I said with a full mouth. Freddie chuckled and picked up something from his plate and placed it on mine. Puzzled I looked down on my plate and saw two slices of ham and then looked up at him.

"Take it. You need it more than I do." Freddie said before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Um thanks?" I said. I was still not used to Freddie being so nice to me. Oaky maybe he was also nice to everyone but I just started realising that. I always thought of him as the dork who loved electronics and Carly. But spending the past few hours with him has finally made me realise that he is really a great guy. I wouldn't say that he is definitely the guy for me but I can't help but like him more now. Only time will tell now.

After we were done eating, a stewardess who was a little too perky to my liking came by and collected the trays. The grin plastered on her face seemed to be stuck in that position. Perhaps that's the drawback of working as a stewardess, you lose control of your facial expressions. The seatbelt sign was turned on soon after as the plane was finally starting to land. Passengers took their seats while I opened the window shade to have a last look at the white clouds outside.

* * *

After finally getting out of the plane, we collected our luggage and soon proceeded to the entrance. I had no idea where we were going since it was Freddie who was planning everything. I followed at his heels until we reach the front entrance of the airport which name I couldn't remember.

When the front doors opened, the fresh outside air blew onto my skin. The cool air felt good on my skin and I closed my eyes to take everything in. The sounds and the smells of a foreign country. I stood there was what seemed like a moment just breathing and being relieved that I was back on solid ground. Suddenly something pulled me from my thoughts. I opened my eyes to see Freddie walking away signalling me to follow.

"C'mon Sam. I'm sure you don't want to get lost here." He said before proceeding to the nearest cab. I hurried to catch up with him and we got into the cab. We stuffed our luggage into the trunk and got into the back seat. Freddie spoke to the driver in French. Now more than ever I wished I took French in school so I knew where we were going. The cab took off, towards the city.

We drove onto a highway limiting my view of paris. The low hum of the taxi made me drowsy. The horrible sleep on the plane didn't do me good. I soon fell asleep in the cab.

"Hey Sam, wake up were here." Freddie said shaking me awake. I opened my eyes and sluggishly exited the cab. We grabbed our bags and entered the hotel. I looked around the lobby through half closed eyes. My eyes drifted to the clock on the wall to see it was around 9.30 in the morning. I proceeded to the counter with Freddie. While he conversed with the man, I couldn't help but start to fall asleep again. I put my head on Freddie's shoulder before closing my eyes.

I could hear the conversation between Freddie and the concierge change from French to English.

"Okay Mr Benson. You're room is ready. You and your wife can proceed there now. Here's the key." The man said in a very strong French accent. I was too tired to even glare at him for the wife comment so I let it slip.

"Sam wake up, you can sleep upstairs." I complied without argument. We tooK the elevator up to the fifth floor and walked down the hallway to our room. Freddie fumbled with the card key and opened the door. It was a huge room, like a suite. I didn't bother examining the place. Sleep first, check out the room later I said to myself. I scanned to room and saw a door that looked like the bedroom door.

I trudged slowly to the room pulling my bag behind me. I opened the door and my eyes widened. I dropped my bag on the floor causing a loud thud. Followed by a scream coming from my throat. Freddie came running towards me.

* * *

**A/N: Okay cliffy. Hope you like it. Try to guess why she screamed, it's very obvious. Anyways yeah, glad many people like this story. Please review.**


	6. Guilt

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. I would like to apologise for the many typos in the previous chapter. i was in a rush and didn't have time to read it through. when i came back and wanted to edit it, fanfiction was down for a few days so i couldn't. i have recieved reviews saying why is the update taking so long so i decided to do it now. Enjoy.**

* * *

Guilt

"What what!" Freddie shouted running into the room. He looked over at Sam when she didn't say anything. Her face was blank and seemed to be staring into space. He surveyed the room only to realise what it is that got Sam screaming.

In the middle of the huge room, was not two single beds as he had requested but a large king size bed. He looked through the corner of his eyes to see what Sam was doing. He saw her glaring at him, face burning with fury. He smiled nervously before Sam pounced on him.

"Sam, listen to me, I can explain!" Freddie yelled as Sam pinned him to the ground.

"Explain? What is there to explain? I know you planned this, you sick pervert." Sam yelled, resisting Freddie's struggle to free himself. Freddie was amazed that even though she was extremely tired, she still had a lot of strength.

"I didn't plan this." Freddie defended himself.

"If you didn't then who did."

"I booked for a room with two single beds. The hotel must have screwed up." Freddie said.

"Well call the front desk and ask them for a change of room." Sam commanded before pushing herself off of Freddie. Freddie got up and walked over to the phone while Sam went into the bathroom.

Freddie picked up the phone and dialled for the front desk. Around two seconds later, the receptionist picked up the phone.

"Concierge." The man said.

"Yeah hi, I'm calling from room 513 and I requested to have two separate beds. Not a single bed." Freddie said.

"Oh, I'm sorry, shall I check if there are any other rooms which are vacant that have two beds?" he asked.

"Yes that would be very helpful." Freddie mocked through the phone. He couldn't stand that he was so cheery when Freddie was fuming. Okay he wasn't that unhappy with the situation but the fact that Sam got angry with him. In the background, Freddie could hear the sound of tapping on a keyboard. He waited by the phone and heard the bathroom door open. Finally the man spoke again.

"I'm sorry sir but that is the last room we have." He said apologetically.

"Oh if that's the case…" he looked into the room to see Sam taking stuff out of her bag. He sighed and figured he would have to take the heat from Sam later. "Then forget about it then." Freddie said into the phone.

"Okay sir, please feel free to call out desk if there is any pro…" Freddie had hung up before the man was done talking. He took a deep breath and walked into the room. He stood at the entrance leaning on the door frame. Sam looked up to him.

"Well, can we change rooms?" Sam asked.

Freddie shook his head. "This is the last room they have." Sam gave an exasperated sighed and closed her eyes, composing her anger.

"Why did you have to choose this hotel?" Sam asked.

"Well…firstly, this was the only hotel with vacancy. Every other hotel is full. Secondly, I figured you wouldn't want to lug you bag around until 1 in the afternoon and this hotel was the only one that allowed for early check-in."

Sam stood there, thinking about what he said. Even when he was planning stuff, he always thought about her first. No one has ever done that before, not even Carly so she felt good. But she wasn't going to tell him that.

"Well…I'm not sharing a bed with you." Sam stated. She couldn't bring herself to insult him even though it was her first intention.

"Don't worry, I've already thought about it and you can have the bed, I'll sleep on the couch." Freddie said before turning to walk out of the room. Sam sat there on the bed. _"There he goes again with the whole self-sacrificial thing. Ughh, it's making me feel guilty." _Sam thought to herself. She got up and walked out of the room, seeing Freddie on the couch flipping through the channels on the flat screen. She sat down on the couch beside him. He didn't take his eyes off the television.

"So…What are we doing today?" Sam asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Nothing." He said.

"Nothing?" I pressed.

"Look, I knew you were going to be tired from the flight, so I planned the first day to be resting so we have enough energy for the upcoming days." Freddie said. He was still frustrated with the hotel. He actually wanted this day to be free of fighting with Sam but because of the whole bed thing, they fought thus killing his dreams of a perfect day.

"Okay well, I'm going for a shower, and then I'm going to bed." Sam said. Freddie simply nodded and went back to flipping through the channels

Sam walked into the room and closed the door. She leaned against the door and slid to the floor. _"He did it again. Putting me before himself. Argh, I hate the feeling of guilt." _She thought to herself before pulling herself up and proceeding to the bathroom.

* * *

Sam fell asleep quickly after the shower but Freddie woke her up at 2 for lunch. He had ordered some room service and they brought some food. The meal was pretty quiet as Sam felt guilty and talking to him only made her feel worse. Soon she was back in the room. Though she was tired, she couldn't sleep. She turned the television on and laid in bed flipping through the channels. Almost every channel was in French and she couldn't understand a single word.

She finally stumbled upon MTV, which although the talking was in French, thank heaven the music was not. She left it on that channel. She looked at the clock and it was almost 4 in the afternoon. She could hear the tv in the living room where Freddie was. She kept falling in and out of sleep.

When she woke up again, the tv was off and the blanket was pulled over her. She could've sworn she wasn't using the blanket when she was awake and the tv was on. She then knew that Freddie had come in and tuck her in, so to speak. She sat there, pondering.

She couldn't take it anymore. _"Ah heck it, Freddie has made so many sacrifices for me. Why not I do one little one for him." _Sam thought. She got out of bed and walked into the living room. the tv was on but Freddie was on his laptop. He however was not moving at all. His head was against the back of the sofa. Sam inched closer to him and suddenly heard a slight snore.

She chuckled to herself before walking up to him. He was fast asleep on the couch, mouth hanging open. Sam took the laptop off his lap and placed it on the table. She then went into the room to grab a pillow. She walked up to him. She stood over him for a second before smacking him in the face with the pillow. He woke up with a snort and Sam couldn't hold in a laugh.

"What? What happened?" Freddie said rubbing his eyes. Sam was still laughing but finally composed herself. Freddie eyed her, confused by her sudden urge to harm him. Sam slowly stopped laughing.

"The couch isn't comfortable." Sam said. Freddie raised his eyebrow, unsure what she meant by that. "The bed is more comfortable, you would get a better night sleep." Sam said.

Freddie's eyes widened. "Wait are you saying I can sleep on the bed?" Freddie asked.

"It's a big bed. As long as you don't cross the line I'm fine with it." Sam said.

"Um thanks Sam. That's really…sweet." Freddie said before turning off his laptop and proceeding to the room to put his stuff in there. Sam followed behind him helping him with some of his stuff.

"Now remember, no crossing the middle line." Sam said before climbing back into bed. Now that the guilt has been lifted off her chest, she felt she could finally get some good sleep.

"Yes your majesty." Freddie said and climbed into bed as well.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, did you like that. Hope it wasn't too boring. I'm still having trouble with the itinerary for paris. Sorry about that but I haven't been there in a long time. Anyway, hope you liked it and please review.**


	7. Warmth

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Enjoy.**

* * *

Warmth

Freddie phone rang. We awoke and sleepily search his bedside table for his elusive phone. When he finally found it, he switched off the annoying alarm. He glanced at the time, seeing that it was around ten that night. At first he wondered why he had set an alarm to wake him up at that time but as the drowsiness wore off, he remembered he was supposed to video chat with Carly.

He looked over at Sam. Her back was to him and wrapped tightly in the thick blanket. He wondered how she could have slept through the chaos that took place just mere moments ago. He smiled and got out of bed. He picked up his laptop and turned it on, making sure not to wake Sam up, even though he knew that if his phone didn't wake her, he most probably wouldn't.

The screen of his laptop lit up, illuminating the dimly lit room. He noticed the closed curtains and walked over to it. He flung it open only to see an amazing view. The now dark city was lit up by thousands of lights. The Eiffel Tower, standing in the background, lit from top to bottom. He took in the sight for a while. He knew he wouldn't get to see this everyday, being that summer days in Paris lasted from 6 in the morning to around 9.30 in the night.

He walked back to his laptop which was fully booted up by now. He searched for a wireless network with the hotels name on it. Another reason why he liked this hotel was that it provided free wireless internet access. He finally found the network and connected to it, using the password given by the receptionist.

He brought up his instant messenger and logged in. he scrolled through the names on the page and found Carly's. She was already logged on and waiting for Freddie to come online. He clicked her name and clicked the button for video chat. Soon Carly's picture came onto the screen. He hair was damp, suggesting she got out of the shower not to long ago.

"Hey Carls." Freddie said.

"Freddie…Why can't I see you?" Carly asked. Freddie realised that the room was really dark and the webcam may not have been able to pick a picture.

"Oh hold on." Freddie turned on the lamp beside him. "Better?" he asked.

"Much. So how's Paris so far?" Carly asked, shifting in her seat.

"Not much, we have been in the hotel the whole day."

"And what about Sam?" Freddie tilted the camera to show a sleeping Sam.

"That answer your question? Anyway, what has been going on in Seattle?" Freddie asked.

"Well you've only been gone for a day. Spencer and I haven't really done anything but you mom…" Carly trailed off.

"Oh no what has she done now?" Freddie asked.

"Oh nothing really, she just been hanging here a lot. She even asked if she could sleep over. How weird is that. She says the house is lonely without you."

"Well?" Freddie asked.

"Well what?"

"Did you let her sleep over?"

"No why?"

"Oh no reason." He actually was relieved. Whenever she stayed over at anyone's house, she'd bring along his baby photos and home videos which is extremely embarrassing, and missing him so much probably doesn't help.

"Okay…anyway, can I talk to Sam?" Carly asked.

"Yeah sure…that is if I can wake her up." Freddie said leaning over to Sam's side of the bed to wake Sam up. Fortunately she woke quite easily. "Hey Sam, Carly want's to talk to you."

"Carly? I thought we were in France, when did Carly get here?" Sam asked still very dazed.

"I mean she's on the computer. She wants to talk to you."

"Huh, computer? Oh right." Sam said, finally snapping out of her confused state. She sat upright and brought the laptop to her lap.

"Hey Carls." Sam said rubbing her eyes.

"Hey Sam. You know, for the first time in a long time, my fridge is not empty." Carly said jokingly.

"Haha very funny. Speaking of food, Freddie, can you get me a fat cake?" Sam asked.

"Sure." Freddie said and walked out of the room and proceeded to the hall where all their snacks were laid out on the coffee table. He went over and grabbed a fat cake. As he approached the bedroom door, he heard Sam whispering, to Carly. He knew it was rude but decided to eavesdrop on their conversation.

"Carly, I don't know. I mean yes I like him but not the way he likes me. At least not yet. But I mean, you should have seen him on the plane flight and everything. He was being so nice to me. If he keeps this up, I may very well, like him more." There was a slight pause as Carly started speaking. Freddie couldn't make out what she was saying since the sound from the computer was muffled. "But I mean, I don't know if it is a good thing. We always fight and I don't know how this will end."

Freddie realised that Carly had actually asked Sam it that was so bad, her starting to like me. "_Oh Sam, I will do whatever I can I win you." _Freddie thought to himself. He then turned the doorknob and walked in. There was a hint of panic in Sam's face when Freddie walked in but she hid it well, quickly changing the subject with Carly.

* * *

Sam woke up in bed. The room was dark and Freddie was slightly snoring on his side of the bed. Despite the thick blanket encasing her, she was feeling really cold. "_It's summer and yet I feel so cold." _She thought to herself. She glanced at the clock. It was currently 3.24 in the night.

She curled up into a ball, hoping that by doing so it will conserve some heat, but it failed. She wanted to get up to find the thermostat but knew that if she exited the cover of the blanket, a wave of cold would consume her. She tried her luck, sticking one foot out of the blanket. The cold made Goosebumps appear on her skin. She contemplated on bearing the cold for a while to find the thermostat but she had no idea where it was and she was never a very observant girl.

She looked over at Freddie, who looked so happy in his sleep. She knew she shouldn't but the cold was killing her. "_I don't want to give him the wrong idea. Plus what about the deal I made with him." _Sam thought. She didn't want to break the deal of him staying on his side of the bed. "_Well technically, if he didn't cross the line, the deal wouldn't be broken. I mean it didn't say anything about me crossing the line now did it." _Sam thought.

The cold seemed to get stronger and she couldn't take it anymore. She scooted her body closer to Freddie's. She could feel the warmth radiating off of him as she got closer. There was only an inch between her and Freddie now. At first she was contented with the sufficient warmth but suddenly as if taunting her, it suddenly got colder. "_Oh come on, I'm on the edge of crossing certain boundaries I shouldn't already. Why must you torment me?" _Sam mentally screamed at the cold.

She looked over at Freddie once again and heard him still snoring. She sighed and moved closer to Freddie, leaving nothing between them. Sam however, liked the feeling. She could help but wrap an arm around Freddie. She felt comfortable. The cold disappeared and she could finally go back to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: okay hope you liked that chap. I felt it was very sweet. It felt so sweet that I think I might get diabetes just writing it. Lol. Anyway I actually wanted Freddie to wake up while she was scooting closer but then realised it would be too awkward for Sam so I didn't do it. Tell me if you think this is better or Freddie waking up better.**

**Also, I'm sorry that this story seems to be moving so slowly. I'm sorry. I'm having trouble writing when they finally go out of the hotel, cuz a have no idea what the streets of Paris is like now. The human traffic and all those stuff, so if you have anything that might help me out please tell me. Especially if you've been to Paris recently or you are from france.**

**Hope you liked it and please review.**


	8. Louvre The View

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Sam's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Louvre the View

I woke up, feeling the warmth of the blanket finally suffocating me. I squirmed out of the blanket cocoon and felt the cool air finally hit my now perspiring skin. I wondered how I had felt so cold the previous night that I had I cuddle with Freddie, Speaking of Freddie, I looked over to see him in his place on his side of the bed. He seemed not to move an inch since last night. I was relieved that he didn't wake up finding me wrapped around him. Tell me about Awkward.

I glanced at the clock, realising that it was seven in the morning. Usually I wouldn't be caught dead awake at this time unless I was going to school, but I had slept really early the night before so I figured I reach my daily quota for sleep.

"Freddie? You awake?" I asked. There was no response so I guessed he was still asleep. I put a hand on his shoulder and shook him slightly. "Freddie wake up."

Again no response. I shook him with a little more force and shouted his name. He finally awoke with a yelp and soon after fell off the side of the bed onto the carpeted floor. He placed his arm on the edge of the bed and pulled himself up, looking up to Sam with the what-was-that-for look.

"What? I tried to wake you up gently but you didn't so it's not my fault you get so easily startled." I said defending myself. He rolled his eyes and sat on the side of the bed, rubbing his eyes.

"What time is it?" he asked. I told him it was seven. "Oh well, breakfast is served from eight onwards so that gives us enough time to get ready." My eyes lit up at the word Breakfast.

"Breakfast? They have breakfast?" I asked suddenly feeling really hungry. I hadn't eaten since lunch the previous day so I wasn't surprised.

"Yeah. Didn't I tell you they provided breakfast?" He said. I didn't answer him and rushed to my bag, taking out my change of clothes and whatever toiletries I brought along. "Whoa Sam calm do…" I didn't let him finish his sentence before closing the bathroom door. I looked into the mirror to see my dishevelled image. My hair was in a mess, and I looked horrible. I quickly got into the shower and washed myself down, all in a hurry due to my hunger. Not more than ten minutes later I was out, fully clothed and rubbing a towel through my wet hair.

Freddie was sitting on the bed watching television and turned his head when he heard me exit the bathroom. His change of clothes was in his hands and he got up and walked into the bathroom. I stared at the clock. It was still only 7.20 so I couldn't even go down and eat first. I waited for Freddie who took an astonishing 20 minutes.

"Wow dork, I thought guys were supposed to be quicker in the shower than girls, but then again you don't count as a guy." I chuckled at my own joke.

"Haha, it's not my fault I'm not fuelled by my hunger to shower quickly." He said.

I dried my hair with the hairdryer in the bathroom before putting it up in its usual fashion. We then proceeded down for breakfast.

As we approached the dining hall, I could smell the aroma of freshly baked bread and toast in the air. Time seemed to fly by and before I knew it I was sitting down at a table with my plate overflowing with food. I dug into it, devouring every edible thing on my plate. When Freddie sat down opposite me, I was almost halfway done with my plate. I looked up to him to see him staring at me, a smile on his face.

"What?" I said, my mouth full of food.

"Oh nothing, just you look cute when you eat." He said before proceeding to his plate. I swallowed the food in my mouth without taking my eyes off him. I wanted to retaliate for him saying that but I couldn't. A delayed blush coloured my cheeks and I looked down hoping that he wouldn't notice.

* * *

We were done with breakfast and we went back to our room to get some stuff before we went out. We walked out the front entrance of the hotel to see car driving past. The sounds of the busy streets filled my ears. The smell off the air intoxicated me. I suddenly felt that this day was going to be a good day.

We got into a cab and once again Freddie spoke to the driver in French. The car started moving forward and I looked to him.

"Well?" I asked.

"Well what?" he seemed genuinely confused by my question.

"Are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"You will find out soon enough. I am so glad you don't understand French." He said chuckling.

"Speaking of that, care to teach me some?" I asked.

"Sure, what do you want to know?"

"What?" I asked.

"What do you want to know in French?" he asked.

"I didn't say I wanted to learn it now. Dork."

This time the driver spoke, and to my relief spoke in english.

"Ah, you two very cute couple. How long you two married." He asked, in broken English which was smothered with a thick French accent.

"We're not married." Freddie said.

"Oh, so you boyfriend girlfriend yes?" he continued.

"Yes!" Freddie sated while I said no at the same time. I glared at him and all he gave was his trademark smirk. I became speechless in that moment.

"Well we are since you haven't rejected me yet." He said to me. I still couldn't speak and I didn't know why. What is happening to me? Am I starting to fall for Freddie?

My train of thoughts were disrupted when we came to a halt. I snapped out of my daydream and saw Freddie hand the money to the driver before stepping out of the cab. I followed behind him.

"Merci beaucoup." The driver said.

Freddie bent down to reply to the driver. "De Rien." He said before closing the door and the cab sped off. Although I didn't understand French, I could probably make out that that was a thank you and a welcome.

"So does merci mean thank you?" I asked while walking.

"Very good, so what does de rien mean?" Freddie asked.

"Um you're welcome?"

"Yep." He said. I turned to face the front to see, something that I've never seen before besides in photos. In front of me was a big square, with four glass pyramids coming out of the ground, a huge one in the middle with three smaller ones surrounding it. Around the pyramids were buildings that looked antique but in a good way. The contrast in design between the pyramids and the building make the view almost magical. The sun glinting off the glass.

"Well can you guess where we are now?" Freddie asked. I was still mesmerised my the scenery in front of me but managed to snap myself out of it.

"Um…this is the um…can't remember the name…the um…love museum or something like that." I said.

"Close but not quite. It's the Louvre Museum not love. I'm actually surprised you got it so close." He said with astonishment.

"Yeah well, it was covered in class last term."

"Oh so you do listen in class. So now tell me what famous art pieces can be found here." He asked. It started to seem like a quiz but I didn't care cuz I was actually having fun guessing.

"Um it's that painting of the woman and that sculpture without the arms." I said. I amazed myself that I remembered what they were although I didn't remember the name.

"Wow. I'm amazed. Yes the Mona Lisa, the painting, and the Venus De Milo, the sculpture can be found here." He seemed really amazed and I could help but feel proud of myself. "Okay then lets go." He said pulling me towards the entrance at the mouth of the pyramid.

As we entered, I caught a first glimpse of the interior of the museum. It was beautiful. The fusion of past and present gave the place a very distinct presence. As we walked in, we could see the hordes of people inside. Freddie went to pay for out entrance as I marvelled at the architecture. I was mesmerised even before I got to see the art exhibits. I knew this was going to be a nice trip.

* * *

The museum was better than I could imagine. Apart from the magnificent art pieces, the beauty of the entire place was simply breathtaking. The inverted pyramid was stunning, hanging down from the ceiling. But unfortunately we had to leave to head to our next destination.

This time we took the metro which is their underground subway. Like any other kind of subway, it's crowded and stuffy but the train ride wasn't that long. We got out of the train and proceed out of the subway. As I climbed the stairs, my vision was suddenly blocked by a pair of hands covering my eyes.

"Freddie what are you doing?" I asked trying to push his hands off my eyes but they wouldn't budge.

"Shh. Just trust me. Okay?" he said. I hesitantly nodded and was led forwards by Freddie. I could hear the sounds of the crowd growing louder so I suspected that we were reaching wherever he was taking me. There was a sound that sounded a lot like machinery but I couldn't put my finger on it. It was familiar but I couldn't recall. Finally, my vision returned, although blur.

I blinked a couple of times so my eyes would adjust. I finally notice that we were in an elevator. I turned to stare at Freddie but all he did was put up a palm, signalling me to wait. The elevator door opened and we climbed a few flights of stairs.

Finally we reached the top of where ever we were and whatever it was, I was big and high. Freddie led me to the railing and I looked out, only to see Paris laid out in front of me. I looked down to see hundreds of cars driving around us in a circle. I realised that whatever we were on, the road circled around us. I looked to Freddie for an explanation.

"Welcome to the Arc De Triomphe." He said.

I looked out again. Seeing the twelve different streets leading to the round about road below us. The view was simply phenomenal.

* * *

**A/N: Whew. Finally able to write their first day out of the hotel. Well tell me what you think about it. I hope it's alright. I want to give a shout out to Luna Moody for The info on the look of paris now. It really is useful.**

**So they went to the louvre museum and the arc de triomphe. For those who don't know about these things you can just google them to know if you're interested.**

**Oh i will be using a little bit of french in the story. I check the words from the internet so they might be wrong. i would be awesome if those who know french to pm me some phrases that you would use when you go to a foreign would be great.**

**Btw, do you like the title. Louvre the View (Love the View) Get it? Lol. Anyway, hope you like it, please review.**


	9. What The Foie Gras

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Okay, I felt I had to say this. I know this story seems like purely fluff, but please don't stop reading it because there will be drama later on in the story but I'm not going to tell you what yet. Anyway Enjoy.**

* * *

What The Foie Gras

They stood there, on top of the Arc De Triomphe, looking out at Paris laid before them. The view was spectacular. Seeing the cars drive past, the sound of thousands of people around them. They could stand there forever.

"Wow, this is amazing." Sam said, not taking her eyes off the scenery.

"Yeah, it kind of makes you feel at peace doesn't it?" Freddie replied also not looking away. Sam simply nodded.

They stood there for what felt like a minute, when in fact they were there for almost half and hour. They only finally realised how long they were there when Sam's stomach growled loudly, signalling that it was dinner time.

"You hungry?" Freddie asked.

"Yeah, but I don't want to leave." Sam said.

"I know what you mean but I'm afraid if I don't get food inside of you soon, I may end up the meal." Freddie said. Sam couldn't help but laugh as Freddie led her towards the stairs. Sam turned to have one last look at the view before following Freddie down the stairs.

They got into the elevator, and it slowly descended to the ground. When the elevator door opened, the noise of tourist flooded the small area. The sound was deafening. They quickly rushed away from the confined space to avoid further hearing damage. They walked onward, proceeding to the underpass that led to the street across from them. It was suicide to try to cross the road here since there were so many cars driving there. Suddenly Freddie stopped Sam in her tracks.

"Oh yeah, I almost forgot. You didn't get to see this." Freddie said.

"See what?" Sam asked genuinely confused. Her hunger was all she could think of right now. The view on top the Arc seemed to have magic as for once, it made her forget about her hunger.

"Turn around." Freddie said and Sam complied, performing a hundred eighty degree turn. What stood before her was the Arc. Sam hadn't seen it yet since Freddie covered her eyes the whole way. Once again, she forgot about her hunger. She took it in. The thing was huge, much bigger than what she thought it to be. The thick pillars supporting the structure stood rooted to the ground, seemingly unmovable even in an earthquake. Sam didn't say a word but her mouth hung open.

"Speechless I see." Freddie said stepping beside Sam. Sam tried to speak but no words came out so she settled with a nod. Her stomach growl again, this time louder. It was begging for something to fill it now. "Yeah we better get going before your stomach eats itself." Freddie said pulling Sam to the underpass.

Sam followed him constantly by his left side. She stared ahead, looking down the long pathway. People were walking in both directions. She suddenly felt something warm in her hand. It wasn't the same warmth of a blanket, it felt…better. She looked down at her hand to see Freddie's hand intertwined with hers. Her eyes darted to his face which held that smirk of his. He wasn't looking at Sam but straight ahead.

"_I should pull my hand away, but I figured it took him a lot of courage to try this so I'll let it slip. Besides, I like the feeling. Wait what did I just say? Oh my god…wait wasn't this trip so I figure out my feelings for him? So what's so bad about that?" _Sam thought to herself and before she knew it, they were out of the tunnel.

They walked down the street passing by shop after shop. Finally they stopped in front of a restaurant called _Le Magnifique._ They waited at the door while a waiter came to show them to their seats. They walked in, right at the waiter's heel. Sam looked around the restaurant. There were a few couples in the restaurant and it was dimly lit, almost seeming like candlelight. The air smelt of food and it only made Sam hungrier.

They sat down at a table and the waiter handed them a menu each. Sam opened it to see that the entire menu was in French. She couldn't understand a word. Freddie who saw Sam staring at the menu with confusion spoke.

"Don't worry, I'll order. You just relax." He said. Sam looked up to him and nodded, before closing the menu and placing it on the table. The waiter returned with two glasses of ice water and asked to take their order. Sam sat there listening to the strange food Freddie was saying. She didn't know what each one was but apparently Freddie did. The waiter walked off.

"So how did you know what kind of food that we would like? I mean, I know you speak French but the names of some may not be what they are." Sam asked.

"Oh um well…" Freddie trailed, rubbing the back of his neck with hand.

"C'mon, spill." Sam pushed.

"Okay fine. My mom made me take culinary class with her okay." Freddie said before blushing. Sam however didn't think this should be something to be ashamed of.

"Wait, so you can cook?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, can you not rub it in? No one knows, except you and my mom." Freddie said. Sam wasn't trying to rub it in, she was just curious.

"Why wouldn't you tell anyone?" Sam asked.

"You know…cooking is sort of…girly." Freddie said.

"What? C'mon Dork, it is not. If it is girly, then why are some of the world's top chefs men?" Sam said. The waiter then returned placing a basket of breadsticks on the table.

"I guess you're right."

"Of course I'm right. Besides, I like a man who can cook." Sam said, only later realising that she had just referred, indirectly, that Freddie was her man.

"Wait did you just…" Freddie was cut off.

"Where's the food, I'm getting hungry." Sam said. She knew what Freddie was going to ask and preferred he didn't. She put a breadstick in her mouth and quickly bit into it.

"Sam, did you just…" Once again Sam cut him off, this time however with a breadstick to his mouth.

"Hmm, these are good you should have one." She said, shoving the breadstick into Freddie mouth. Just then the waiter came with the first dish, and laid it in the middle of the table. It smelt good and Sam observed the dish. It didn't look like anything she has ever eaten so she looked up at Freddie, hoping for a description of the dish. He had already picked one up with his fork and put it in his mouth.

"You eat one first, then I'll tell you what it is." Freddie said. Sam picked up her fork and put one into her mouth. It didn't taste bad, but it did have a funny texture, unlike anything she had ever eaten. She swallowed.

"That was good. What is it?" Sam asked. Freddie gave her an evil grin.

"Well maybe you've heard of it. It's called Escargot." Freddie said. Sam thought. She had heard that before but couldn't place her finger on it.

"I've heard that before but I can't remember what it is." Sam said, putting another piece in her mouth.

"I'll give you a hint, it lives in a shell." Then Sam remembered what it was.

"Oh now I remember, it's snail…SNAIL!" Sam shouted but no one in the restaurant looked at her. Freddie burst out laughing. "Oh my god Freddie I can't believe you did that." Sam said gulping down water, trying to wash away what she had just eaten.

"Oh come on Sam, you can't tell me you didn't like it cuz you already said you did. Anyway, what's wrong? If you were thinking of eating a possum, snails should be no big deal." Freddie said, putting another in his mouth.

"Well I guess you're right. I mean it didn't taste bad or anything." Sam said.

"Well then prove it. Eat another one." Freddie challenged. Sam stared at the plate and slightly barfed. Although it didn't taste bad, just the thought of eating it wanted to make her sick, but being Sam she couldn't back down from a challenge. Sam took another and put it in her mouth.

Just then the waiter brought another dish and placed it in front of Sam. Sam swallowed the snail in her mouth and stared suspiciously at the dish in front of her. The waiter then placed another dish in front of Freddie.

"Well, I hope this doesn't contain anything gross." Sam said.

"Nah, that is called a quiche. It's a sort of egg pastry kind of thing. It's really good."

"Well what are you having?" Sam asked as she looked to his plate.

"Well this is called Ratatouille. It is prepared using summer vegetable and I figured since we're here in summer, I should try it." Freddie said.

"Yeah." Sam took a bit of her quiche and it tasted really good. "Oh and Freddie…"

"Yeah?"

"If you ever feed me snail again, I'm going to kill you."

* * *

**A/N: okay, hope you liked it. I have never tasted escargot before but my friend had and he said it was good so I take his word. But I have tasted quiche and it is really good.**

**Anyway, I'm not really happy with this one. I felt it was a little boring and I'm sorry for the lack of seddie. Also, once again I would like to say that this story will have some drama later on so don't stop reading, please. So please review.**


	10. Oh My Gouda

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Sam's POV.**

* * *

Oh My Gouda

I cracked open my eyes, the light shining in from the window temporarily blinding me. I winced to allow my eyes to adjust. Suddenly my eyes caught a glimpse of something brown a little too close to my face. I tried figuring out what it was, thinking of all the possibilities. Then I noticed it moving, it turned and to my surprise it was Freddie, my arms wrapped around him. I tried to pull my arms away but for some reason I couldn't. I gazed at his sleeping form, looking so peaceful. I couldn't help but think how cute he looked. What happened next took me by surprise.

"You look cute too." Freddie said, eyes still closed. I could've sworn I didn't say anything aloud. I was just thinking it, how did he know what I was thinking.

"Oh believe me I can hear you, everything you've been thinking in the past few days." Freddie said. My mind was a blur. I was trying to put the pieces together but couldn't. Suddenly, I felt the warmth of lips crashing into mine. It felt good, almost like a dream. Then I realised how wrong this whole thing was and I jerked away.

I woke up from my dream, lying on my bed, Freddie lying on his side of his bed like always, never crossing the boundary line. I heaved a sigh of relief. I was glad that it was all a dream, although a small part of me hoped it was real. I placed a hand over my eyes and sighed again, trying to calm my erratically beating heart. I still felt tired since we did a lot the previous day.

The previous night was quite eventful. Okay maybe not so much but having tasted snails for the first time made it eventful for me. Other than that we basically didn't do much. We went back to the hotel, washed up, talked to Carly online and Freddie talked to Mrs Benson, who was waiting impatiently at Carly house.

I glanced over at the clock and notice it was 8.30 in the morning. It took a few minute to sink in that we woke up late. We had planned to wake up by 7.30 so we didn't need to rush. I shook Freddie awake and jumped off the bed to my luggage to grab my clothes.

"Huh what's happening?" Freddie asked sleepily.

"We woke up late that's what." I said back before dashing into the bathroom. Okay now you would think why I'm so concerned about being late. I've been late almost my entire life and didn't care. But now, there was one factor. There was breakfast waiting for you and if you're not early, most of the food might be gone. Yeah only me, Sam Puckett can think about food first. Before I knew it I was out of the shower.

Freddie went into the shower while I waited on the bed. Once again Freddie took the longest time possible to shower. I glanced at the clock again. It was already 9 and my stomach was starting to growl. I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Freddie what's taking so long?" I shouted.

"Sam don't worry, so we woke up late big deal, it's not the end of the world." He replied from the bathroom.

"Well, I'm getting hungry. I'm heading down first, you can catch up with me once you're done." I said, grabbing my stuff.

"Yeah sure."

I exited the bedroom and crossed the big hall towards the door. I left the room and walked down the hallway towards the lift lobby. When I reached the lobby, I pressed the elevator button like a hundred times, as if by pressing it more times, the elevator would quicken its pace. Suddenly I realised I forgot my phone. I knew that I wouldn't be calling anyone but I felt I needed my phone with me. I feel insecure without it. I walked back up the hallway back to our suite.

I push in the card key into the slot and opened the door. I headed straight for the bedroom. I opened the door and screamed. Now more than ever I wished that I just forgot about it. Freddie was in the midst of pulling up his boxers when I walked in. Talk about perfect timing. I closed the door and placed my hand over my eyes. Although the door was closed, it was instinct to cover my eyes.

"Oh my god, I'm sorry Freddie." I shouted. I suddenly felt the door handle pulled away from my hand, meaning that the door was opened. My hands were still over my eyes.

"You can open your eyes now Sam" Freddie said and I did so. He already had his pants on and was pulling on a button up shirt.

"You know you should really lock the door." I said, trying to break the awkward silence.

"How was I to know you would come back and walk in right when I was…" I interrupted.

"Ah ah ah, I don't need an instant replay in my head. I get the picture." I said.

"Oh don't pretend you didn't like what you saw." Freddie said with a smirk.

"What?" I couldn't believe what he just said.

"Hey I've been working out okay." Freddie said and acted like those professional bodybuilders, doing different posses.

"Whatever." I said before grabbing my phone, walking out the room and out into the hallway.

I took the elevator down to the dining area, trying at all not to think about what I just saw. I reached the area and picked up a plate, putting various food items onto it before proceeding to my table. I stared at it for a while. My mind was still hectic. Okay so maybe he did look a little hot but… oh my god did I just say the H word about Freddie? I shook my head and went to the food. I picked up what was Gouda cheese. I have never tasted Gouda and since all the other cheeses were finished, I decided to take it.

After devouring most of my food I see Freddie walk into the area to get his food. He looked around the hall and finally spotted me and walked over. He sat down not saying a word. I couldn't help but eye him up and down. I guess he saw me because whenever I did, a smirk would appear on his face. Oh my god, he's never going let this one go.

* * *

We went to a few museums, each one more boring than the next. Comparing to the Louvre museum, those were nothing. I was starting to feel bored and it showed on my face.

"Bored?" Freddie asked. I nodded as we walked down the street. "Well I promise no more museums. The next place we're going is anything but dull."

I raised an eyebrow. I could sense the mischief in his voice. We stopped outside a sort of wooden entrance. To my surprise we were actually going in there.

"Don't worry I know where we are." He said. I followed him. Before I knew it we were heading down some kind of stone stairway. I was starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole keeping a secret from Sam thing Freddie was doing.

"Where are we?" I asked.

"These my dear Sam, are the catacombs of Paris. A must see when you're in Paris." He said.

"Catacombs? Aren't those like haunted or something." I asked.

"Um… maybe." He said once again that smirk across his face. As we descended further into the catacombs, the hairs on my neck started to rise. I was never one to be afraid of ghosts but the place was just spooky. I was surprised with Freddie though. He was always the one who was scared but he seemed so calm now.

He reached the bottom only to see, rows of tunnels. But it wasn't the various tunnels that caught my attention but what were on their walls. Covering almost every inch of wall were human skulls.

"Are those real?" I asked.

"Of course they are." he said like it was nothing. We walked though the labyrinth of tunnels. There was an eerie feel that hung in the air. Without thought, I held on to Freddie's arm. Now I'm wondering if the whole point of this was to get me to willingly hold his hand. Apparently it's working. The place was simply creepy.

I felt that Freddie hands were sweaty. I wondered why.

"Are you scared too?" I asked, on the verge of laughing.

"What? Me scared? No…me…no." he said. Anyone could tell the nervousness in his voice.

"Ha you are scared."

"So, you are too." He said.

"But I didn't plan on coming here. The only reason you wanted to come here was so I would hold you." I said. He didn't reply but his face turned a bright crimson colour. I held his arms tighter when there was a cold breeze that blew past me. "Now can we get out of here?" I asked.

"Will you still hold my hand when we're out?"

"Fine." I knew that if I said no, we would never get out so I complied. I had to admit, he sure is persistent if he was willing to be scared out of his mind just to get me to hold his hand.

* * *

**A/N: Did you like it. I sure did. It was fun to write. Anyway, hope you like it. Tell me what you think. Oh man I really want to go to the catacombs, it seems so cool. **

**oh and another crazy title. Oh My Gouda. haha i like to write those. do you like them. So far i have three crazy title, Louvre the View, What the Foie Gras and this one. More to come. Anyway please review.**


	11. I Think Eiffel For You

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Sorry it took so long to update, I've been really busy. Sam's POV.**

* * *

I Think Eiffel For You

We arrived back at the hotel. After the visit to the catacombs, we went to have dinner before proceeding back to the hotel. It was around 9.30 at night and I was extremely tired. I dropped myself onto the couch once we entered the suite.

"Tired?" Freddie asked.

"Yah think." I answered letting my head fall back onto the couch.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower, unless you want to go first." He asked. It still kind of bugged me that he always put me before himself but I was getting used to it.

"Nah you go ahead first." I said and heard him walk towards the bedroom. I picked up the remote and turned on the tv. I began browsing through the channel for anything in English. I finally settled on a channel showing the Matrix movie. I heard the bathroom door close and noticed Freddie laptop on the table. I glanced at the time and figured maybe Carly was already online, so I turned on the laptop. I really needed to talk to Carly.

The laptop booted up and I clicked on IM. I scrolled though the list of contacts before finding Carly's, already signed in. I plugged in the webcam and started a video call to her. Carly picture then came up on the screen.

"Hey Carls." I said.

"Hey Sam, how's Paris."

"Oh my god, it's so beautiful. I just absolutely love the place. The food is good too." I said listing all the great things I experienced in the past few days.

"Figured you would like the food." Carly said smiling.

"Listen Carls, I need to talk to you." I said.

"Well Sam, aren't we talking now?" she asked giving me a confused look.

"No I mean talk talk. And Freddie's in the bathroom now so this is my only chance."

"Freddie? Oh so this about him." She said and I nodded. "Well what about him? Do you like him yet?"

"Um I do like him…" Carly raised an eyebrow at me. "What?" I questioned.

"Sam c'mon, tell the truth."

"Fine I may actually…lo...lo…love him." I stammered. I covered my ears when Carly screamed. The sound cracked probably cuz the speaker couldn't handle the volume of Carly's super scream.

"Shhh, Freddie may hear you and come out." I whisper shouted.

"Opps sorry. So anyway, have you like told him."

"What No, do you think I would be here asking you if I already told him." I said matter-of-factly.

"Oh right. So what do you plan to do? Do you want to kiss him or tell him straight on?"

"Whoa slow down Carls. Let's not take this too quickly, I said may love him. May."

"Oh c'mon Sam, do you hold his hand?" I nodded, I just held his hand earlier today. "Do you blush when he say's some things?" once again I nodded. "Do you dream about him?" The last question threw me off a little. I found it a little embarrassing to actually dream of someone.

"Uh no…yeah no, no dreaming at all." I said nervously. Carly obviously could tell I was lying cuz she gave that, I-know-you look. "Aw man, sometimes I wish you didn't know me so well." I said.

"Sam, a person you just met could tell that you were lying." Suddenly the bathroom door opened and I frantically shot Carly a glare. She instantly got what I meant and winked.

"Hey what are you doing?" Freddie said, walking into the hall while rubbing a towel though his wet hair.

"Oh just talking to Carly. She keeps bugging me about her souvenir. Right Carly?" I said turning to the laptop.

"Oh right yeah…um, where's my gift." Carly said.

"Oh that reminds me, we haven't gone shopping yet?" Freddie said.

"Well whatever. You talk to Carly while I take a shower." I said putting the laptop down and walking over to the room. I closed to door and thought about what Carly said. "_Am I really in love with Freddie Benson."_

* * *

I opened my eyes once again to a brown silhouette. The image was pure déjà vu. The brown object moved and turned to face me. The close proximity between us was unnerving. I knew it was a dream this time. I figured I might as well make the most of it.

I put my arm over his sleeping form and pulled myself closer. I rested my head next to his and snuggled into him. It felt nice but something wasn't right. The feeling was nice, it felt warm, comforting but that was what was wrong. There was no way my brain could come up with this feeling. Then it dawned on me, this wasn't a dream, it was real. I was cuddling with Freddie, and I initiated it. I was about to pull away when something took me by surprise. Freddie arms curled around me.

"You look cute when you wake up." Freddie said. I jerked my head to face him and realised that he was wide awake. My eyes jumped from his face to my hand around him to his around me. I pushed myself away from him and stumbled to the floor with a loud thud.

"Are you okay?" he asked. Trying to avoid further embarrassment I simply nodded and grabbed my stuff and bolted for the bathroom. I locked the door, put down my stuff and looked into the mirror. I stared at my reflection for a full minute, trying to get over the embarrassment that was consuming me. I slapped myself, hard, believing that this was really a dream and I would wake up. But all I got was a burning sensation in my cheek as a result. I sighed and got into the shower.

We left the hotel after breakfast and walked down the street. I was surprised that Freddie didn't bring up the whole me wrapping myself with him. We just walked down the street to the shopping centre near our hotel. The awkward silence was just killing me. I needed to do something before I die. Anything.

My first instinct was to talk but when I opened my mouth no words came out. Freddie just looked forward, hands in his jacket pocket. I decided since I already embarrassed myself earlier today this wouldn't hurt. I pulled his left hand out of his pocket and place my hand in it. He seemed shocked when I did this but then smiled. We entered the mall and started walking past all the shops, looking for things to buy. There were so many things that we could buy but currently I was just happy that the awkwardness was over.

* * *

We sat in the cab, heading down to an unknown destination that Freddie won't tell me. We had gone back to the hotel to put all the stuff we bought in the hotel room before heading back out. I turned to Freddie.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going or are you going to wait till we get there for me to see?" I asked.

"Hmm, I don't know." He said rubbing his chin as if contemplating. However I knew one way to make him cave. I put my hand in his and he smiled. I rolled my eyes. During the whole time at the mall, he only bought things for me if I held his hand so it's like a price. "Okay, look in front."

I turned my attention to the front view and saw it. Standing tall and enormous, The Eiffel tower and all its magnificence. I continued to stare at the structure and didn't even realise the cab had stopped.

"C'mon Sam, you can get a better view from outside." Freddie called, halfway out the vehicle. I followed suit and exited the taxi. We walked up to the tower and I realised how big it was. It was just great. We got into the elevator and proceeded to the highest floor on the tower. There were two levels, a lower level as well as a second one nearer the top. We got out and I was surprised that there were very little people there. We walked over to the edge to look out.

The cool summer breeze felt good against my skin and was refreshing.

"It's beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." I said taking in the scenery.

"Yeah, but not the most beautiful thing I've seen." Freddie said.

"What? What could be more beautiful than this?" I said pointing to the scenery. He looked away from the scenery and to me.

"You." he said. The simplest reply in the world but it sent every feeling in me chaotic. I blushed. I wasn't used to be complemented like that. I tried to turn away but Freddie hand caught my chin and made me face him. I blushed harder.

Slowly I saw him leaning in. Only once have I seen that and that was our first kiss on the fire escape. Slowly I felt myself leaning in too. The blush on my cheeks faded. Our faces inched closer together. I could feel his breath on my face. We were only centimetres away from each other's lips. I closed my eyes awaiting our lips to meet.

* * *

**A/N: Haha, evil ending. And to make me more evil, the next chap will be this chap in Freddie's POV, so still one more chapter before the actual kiss, maybe.**

**Anyway, this is the last and probably my favourite crazy title, I think Eiffel for you. (I think I fell for you) The only reason this is the last is cuz I can't think of anymore but if I do I would definitely use it. Please review. And sorry about the evil ending.**


	12. I Think Eiffel For YouPart Duex

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Same as the previous chap but in Freddie's POV.**

* * *

I Think Eiffel For You-Part Duex

After Sam and I left the catacombs, we went for dinner and as usual, that instantly made Sam happier. I was just happy my plan of getting her to hold my hand work, even though she figured it out in the end. We were now going back to our suite. I slid the card key into the door and it unlocked with a click. I walked in and turned on the lights.

Sam walked over to the couch and fell onto it. I knew she was tired. We did a lot of walking today and Sam wasn't one to like that much walking. It wasn't early either.

"Tired?" I asked even though I already knew the answer.

"Yah think?" She said and leaned her head back. I chuckled inwardly.

"Well, I'm going to take a shower…" I said before realising it wasn't very gentlemanly without asking if Sam wanted it first. "Unless you want to go first." I added. She didn't seem to realise the slight pause between the sentence.

"Nah you go ahead first." She said. I walked back to the room as I heard the TV being switched on. I gathered my change of clothes and went into the bathroom. I looked at myself in the mirror. I had a huge grin on my face, probably because this was one of the best days of my life. I took off my clothes and got into the shower. I replayed the day's events through my head, each memory making me smile more.

Suddenly, I heard a slight muffled scream coming from outside. I first thought it was Sam and was about to run out of the bathroom, stark naked. Then I realised it didn't sound like Sam but Carly so I figured it was Sam talking to Carly online. I was relieved I didn't just run out. I wouldn't want a repeat of the incident this morning.

I turned the shower off and wiped myself dry before putting on a fresh set of clothes. I exited the bathroom, towel in hand drying my damp hair. I walked into the hall and saw Sam on my laptop. Once again I asked an obvious question.

"Hey what are you doing?" I asked. I expected her to say something like, talking to Carly what do you think, and then add a dork at the end to top it off.

"Oh just talking to Carly. She keeps bugging me about her souvenir. Right Carly?" I don't know why but the way she said it seemed strange. I was also surprise she didn't insult me.

"Oh right yeah…um, where's my gift." Carly said. She seemed nervous and I knew then that they were keeping something from me. It also reminded me that we haven't gone shopping for souvenirs yet.

"Oh that reminds me, we haven't gone shopping yet."

"Well whatever. You talk to Carly while I take a shower." I watched as Sam got up and walked to the room. I sat down and picked up the laptop.

"Hey Carls." I said. Carly said something but I didn't hear, I was busy listening for the bathroom door to close.

"Freddie. Freddie!" Carly shouted.

"Hold on." I said, slightly frustrated with Carly's shouting. Then I heard the door close and I turned my attention to the laptop. "Okay spill, what are you two hiding from me?" I asked.

"What? We're not hiding anything." Carly said suddenly very nervous.

"Oh come on. I know you're lying. You may have known Sam forever but you still can't lie." I said and smirked.

"Whatever. So what if we're hiding something? You don't need to know." She said and crossed her arms.

"Aw c'mon Carly." I pleaded. I couldn't believe I stooped to pleading but I was curious about everthing. The scream, the frantic behaviour, everything.

"No! The girl code doesn't allow it." Carly said. The girl code? This has something to do with a boy? Then it dawned on me. I was the boy in question. i immediately thought that Sam liked me back.

"Sam likes me?" I asked. I swear Carly eyes grew bigger than grapefruits.

"What no I didn't say that. What makes you think that?" She stated nervously which just further proved i was right.

"Oh my god, Sam likes me." I almost shouted but I couldn't contain my happiness.

"Freddie please, you cannot tell Sam you know. If she did, she'll instantly blame me for telling you and I can kiss my life goodbye." Carly said.

"Aw man. I can't even celebrate. But fine I won't tell her. Just knowing is reward enough." I said.

"Thanks Freddie. So are you happy?" Carly asked.

"Happier than ever. But I'll be happier if she told me that." I said.

"Don't worry, she will." Carly said. I smiled at the thought of it. Today is officially the best day of my life.

* * *

I dreamt of what Carly said the night before. Sam telling me she liked me. I have been awake for almost thirty minutes but lay in bed thinking about it, picturing it in my mind and playing back. I could hear Sam's slight snoring in the background.

I turned to face her but kept my eyes closed, not wanting to disrupt the image in my mind. I didn't notice that her snoring had stopped. I suddenly felt something over me followed by a slight tugging. Suddenly I felt something tickling my face. I opened my eyes to see that it was Sam's hair. I didn't move, not sure of what to do.

Sam body stiffened under me and I instinctly wrapped my arm around her. I decided to say something. "You look cute when you wake up." I saw her eyes shoot to my face then her hands then mine. She pushed herself away from me and stumbled off the bed. There was a loud thud when she hit the floor.

"Are you okay?" I asked wondering if she was okay. She nodded and grabbed her things and disappeared into the bathroom. Wow she must be embarrassed. I guess I shouldn't have said anything and just turn around so she would move her hand from me. I kind of felt guilty for doing that but I didn't know that she would be so defensive. Okay whatever it is, I'm not going to bring it up again.

We left after breakfast, walking down the street to the nearby shopping mall. I didn't talk much cuz I figured she was still embarrassed so I decided to keep quiet. I had my jacket on and my hand in it. Sam was walking a little behind me and I kept wanting to hold her hand.

Suddenly I felt someone pull my left hand out of my pocket. Cold air hit my hand before something warm took it's place. I looked down and saw Sam's hand in mine. I was shocked she actually did that but figured I should be happy so I smiled at her as we walked down the street.

We walked into the mall and warm air hit our faces. The mall was big and had many shops. We glanced at the different shops, stopping occasionally to see if we could buy anything for Carly and Spencer. Once in a while something would catch Sam's eyes, some of which were food items, typical Sam. Anyway, I kind of made a deal with her, if she wanted anything she would have to hold my hand. I know it was lame but I got what I wanted.

* * *

We sat in the cab on the way to the Eiffel tower. The shopping trip was fun and we had gone back to the hotel to put all our stuff before heading out again.

"So are you gonna tell me where we are going or are you going to wait till we get there for me to see?" she asked me.

"Hmm, I don't know." I could see the Eiffel Tower ahead of us but took it that Sam hadn't seen it or else she wouldn't be asking. I rubbed my chin. She suddenly put her hand in mine. I didn't know that she still wanted to play that game but i didn't complain. "Okay, look in front."

She turned her attention to the tower and gazed at it. She was so focused on the structure she didn't even realised we stopped. I paid the Cab driver and got out of the car. I turned around to see that Sam was still looking at the Tower.

"C'mon Sam, you can get a better view from outside." I said. She snapped out of her trance and exited the car. We walked towards the elevators in the leg of the tower. We went into it and went up to the higher floor. We walked out of the metal elevator to see that the place wasn't very crowded. We walked to the edge. The view was magnificent.

A cool breeze blew past, blowing Sam's hair back. She looked really beautiful there.

"It's beautiful. Possibly the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sam said. The view was nice but it was nothing compared to her.

"Yeah, but not the most beautiful thing I've seen." I said, looking way from Sam and to the scenery.

"What? What could be more beautiful than this?" she said and pointed to the scenery for effect. I peeled my eyes away from the view and to her.

"You." she blushed and wanted to turn her head way. I raised my hand and grabbed her chin. Her blush deepened and her face was now crimson.

I leaned forward. Bringing my face closer to hers. She began leaning in too and the blush on her cheeks slowly faded. Our faces inched closer together until it was millimetres away from each other. She closed he eyes and I leaned further in.

* * *

**A/N: Okay that was part two. With the same evil ending. Lol, so please review and tell me what you think. It's the first time I wrote a scene like this where it covered both povs.**


	13. I Hate Disneyland

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Enjoy.**

* * *

I Hate Disneyland

Their lips inched closer together, slowly closing the gap between them. Sam had her eyes closed. She could feel Freddie's breath on her face, slowly getting stronger. The ticklish sensation whenever something got too close to your face crept up on her, sending chills down her spine.

"Get a hotel room man." A voice came from the distant. Sam opened her eyes and pulled back, blushing slightly. Freddie's head fell and he sighed. He turned to look at who was the jerk who ruined the moment. His eyes scanned the deck and saw a guy standing not to far away. He had an apologetic look on his face. "Oh sorry, didn't think you would hear that." He said. Freddie opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by Sam.

"No it's alright." Sam said. Freddie glared at Sam and she returned a "what" look. The guy approached.

"Look dude I'm really sorry if I ruined the moment." He said, noticing Freddie still glaring at him.

"Humph" Freddie replied.

"Don't mind the dork. Hi I'm Sam, and the dork is Freddie." Sam said pointing to Freddie. Freddie raised his hand half-heartedly to wave.

"Hi, I'm pierre, cuz my bladder's empty." He said. Freddie raised his eyebrow, not understanding why he just said that. "Get it pee air, bladder empty? But no, my name's actually Philip."

"Oh I get it and that was pretty funny. So where are you from?" Sam asked.

"I'm actually from here. I was born in Paris."

"But you don't sound French." He didn't have a French accent, but more of an English one.

"Ah, you see, I live in London. I'm currently studying there. I'm just visiting my family." He said.

"Oh, well nice to me you." Sam said. Freddie was silent the whole time. He didn't like this guy.

"So you guys are obviously not from here?" Philip said.

"No we're from Seattle." Sam said.

"Ah the U.S. Well then Bienvenue vers la France, which means welcome to France." He said.

"I see, well then Merci beaucoup." Sam said smiling. Now Freddie really didn't like the guy cuz he was distracting Sam from him.

"So you guys here for honeymoon or what?" Freddie's head jerked up.

"Nah, just…you know what, forget about it, it's a long story."

"But you guys are like dating right?" They guy got a few points in Freddie book for noticing that.

"Not really." Sam said. Freddie turned to look at Sam, shocked by her answer but she ignored him.

"Hmm, well I assumed since you guys were about to lock lips just now." He said. Freddie opened his mouth to say something when Sam cut him off again.

"Umm right, never mind, what should we do now?" Sam asked.

"I think we should go for dinner." Freddie said, putting emphasis on the I, before anyone else interrupted him.

"That sounds good. I know the best restaurant in town. I'll take you guys there."

"Cool." Sam said before following Philip. Freddie stood there, mouth agape. Even when he suggested the idea, Philip has to get the credit. Freddie glared at them walking off and followed behind.

He caught up with them. "So where have you guys been too while you were here?" Philip asked. Sam told him all the places they visited. "Oh, well how about tomorrow; I take you guys somewhere you haven't gone?"

"That sounds great." Sam said. Freddie rolled his eyes. He's been planning the whole trip and some guy just walks by and changes his plans.

* * *

Sam and Freddie were sitting in Philips car, on their way to the mystery destination. The car was a Renault Megane Cabriolet convertible. Sam was sitting in the front seat while Freddie was stuck in the tight backseat. Freddie wasn't looking forward to spending the day with Philip. The previous night, Sam couldn't stop talking about him which got Freddie really frustrated. He had said that they shouldn't trust him so much but Sam just laughed and called him a nub and becoming more like his mother.

They were heading out of Paris to Freddie's surprise. He wasn't really paying attention to Sam commenting how cool his car was. But then she changed the subject to their destination and Freddie got curious so he listened.

"So Philip, where are you taking us?" Sam asked.

"You will find out once we get there, but here's a hint. There are lot's of mice there." He said keeping his eyes on the road. Freddie raised his eyebrow. "_What kind of psycho was he? He was taking them somewhere with mice?" _Freddie thought. The road they were travelling on suddenly became very crowded. Freddie wondered what kind of place was this. Why were there so many people going to a place with mice. As they approached their destination, Freddie finally realised what he meant.

They were going to Disneyland and obviously there were mice there. It was their mascot. Miraculously, he got a parking space in the crowded carpark and we made out way to the entrance.

"Whoa Freddie, I can't believe he brought us here." Sam said.

"Yeah…well um I was… um thinking of coming here too." Freddie lied. Coming to Disneyland wasn't actually on his itinerary.

"Oh well then I guess we won't disrupt you're plan then." Sam said, oblivious that Freddie was jealous. She went to Philip who was getting their tickets. He followed behind her to where Philip was.

They were soon inside. Sam was like a little child, really hyper and excited. Freddie couldn't help but smile when he saw her like that. Then she walked up to Philip and his smile disappeared.

There were many rides in the park but Freddie couldn't enjoy them. He was like the only person in the park who wasn't happy there. On every ride, Sam would sit with Philip instead of him and he couldn't help but start to feel left out.

The only time when hey had time together alone was during their break at lunch. Philip had gone to the bathroom and Freddie was alone with Sam at the food store. The bathroom line must have been long because he was gone for quite a long time.

"So are you having fun?" Freddie asked, trying to start a conversation.

"Are you kidding me? Aren't you?" Sam stated.

"Hmm, I've had better." Freddie said. It was true, the past few days were better in his book than any amount of fun could replace.

"Hmm, interesting." Sam said going back to her fries on her plate.

The rest of the time was silent until Philip came back. Freddie however preferred the silence to Philip. He had to do something to get Sam back. But one thing was for sure, he knew he now hates Disneyland.

* * *

**AN: Okay hope you liked that. I'm sorry about the no kiss. I now feel so bad for leaving you with a cliffy and then no kiss. But hey suspense makes a story better. So Freddie has some rivalry now. I wonder what he is going to do.**

**Also I'm so sorry it took so long to update, I've been busy. And once again sorry for the cliffy. I received hate reviews about the ending, so I'm begging on my knees to not kill me. Anyway please review.**


	14. Suspicion

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. **

**To I'm Random, I'm sorry if the previous chapter was a let down for you. I'm really sorry you feel that way but that's the way I planned it to keep it fresh. **

**Anyway, beginning in normal POV but changes to Sam's POV midway. Enjoy.**

* * *

Suspicion

They were driving back to Paris with Philip. It was already pretty late and Sam was sort of falling asleep. She had decided to sit in the back seat with Freddie this time. Freddie assumed it was because the back seat allowed her to lie down since her legs were across his laps.

Freddie watched as Sam's eyes closed and then jerked open, repeatedly, trying to stay awake. He smile and looked out the window, watching the scenery pass. He too slowly began to slip into dreamland. He rubbed his eyes and turned to a now snoring Sam, He smiled and he rubbed her shin.

He could see Philip through the rear view mirror taking glances at them. He smirked to himself, knowing that he won this round but still found it a little suspicious. Freddie laid his head back, trying to think of a way to completely win Sam over. He thought and slowly drifted off to sleep.

"Hey guys wake up." Philip called from the driver's seat. "You're back at you're hotel." Freddie opened his eyes and the light of the street lamps burned his eyes. He squinted to allow his eyes to adjust as Sam removed her legs from his lap. Philip got of the Car and opened Sam's door allowing a sleepy Sam to stumble out. I followed suit by stumbling out myself, almost tripping while I did so.

"You guys can make it back to you're room alone right?" Philip asked. Sam merely nodded. "Well, then see you tomorrow." He said and got in his car before driving off.

Sam and Freddie trudged into the lobby and proceeded to the elevator. If people didn't know, they would have mistaken them for a drunken couple. They entered the elevator and pressed the fifth level button. Freddie glanced at his watch, noticing it was already 10.05. The elevator door opened and they made their way to their room.

Freddie opened the door and walked in, proceeding to the bathroom straight away. Sam went to the couch and sat down. In the bathroom, Freddie took a handful of cold water and splashed his face with it, instantly waking him up. He wiped off his face with a dry towel and exited the bathroom.

He glanced out the bedroom door and saw Sam sitting on the couch with the television on. He turned back into the room and picked up his laptop and turned it on.

Once it booted up he brought up IM and clicked on Carly's name before setting up a video call with her.

"Hey Carly." Freddie said when Carly's picture appeared on screen.

"What took you so long? You're…" Carly glanced at her clocked. "Fifteen minutes late."

"I know. We just got back so I couldn't come online any sooner."

"Wow you guys were out late. Care to explain?" Carly asked with a smirk across her face.

"Ugh, I'd rather not." Freddie said.

"It's okay, I'll get it out of you soon." Carly said. "So how's operation GHASTLY going?" Freddie cocked an eyebrow.

"What's operation GHASTLY?" he inquired.

"You know, operation 'Get Ham Adoring Sam To Like You'." Carly said.

"Only someone like you could come up with that." Freddie said and rolled his eyes. "But it seems I have encountered an obstacle."

"Really? What?"

"Well you see, we met this guy here and I think Sam likes him." Freddie said.

"Oh, so are you jealous?" Carly asked.

"Oh course I'm jealous, I'm not afraid to admit it. How can I not be jealous when a handsome Brench guy is taking away the girl of my dreams?" Freddie whisper shouted.

"Wait what is Brench?" Carly asked.

"Oh it's a mixture of French and British. Or you could argue it's Fritish but that doesn't sound too nice."

"Okay hold on, is the guy British or French?"

"A little of both. He is French but he has been living in Britain. I mean how can I compete with that. He has that British accent and the romantic personality of a French. He's like a lady vacuum, sucking in every girl around."

"Oh I know what you mean." Carly smiled and picture Philip in her mind.

"You can stop drooling now Carly." Carly rolled her eyes. "And the worst part is that Sam doesn't even see that I'm jealous."

"It's okay Freddie. It's okay." Freddie sighed. Little did he know that Sam was at the door, listening to the entire conversation. She had wanted to get something from her bag when she heard Freddie talking so she decided to eavesdrop.

She couldn't believe what she heard. Not the Freddie jealous part, she could tell Freddie was jealous, but the part where he thought she didn't know.

"_Am I really that mean that I have to torture Freddie like that? I mean I like Philip and all but not like the way I think I feel about Freddie. Oh man, now I'm feeling guilty again." _Sam thought.

* * *

Sam's POV

The next day was a simple one. We were going shopping around the city with Philip. The guilt from the previous night was still killing me, so I decided to pay more attention to Freddie today.

We walked down the street past shops of all sorts. I could see that Freddie hardly spoke whenever Philip was around. I never thought that the jealousy was that bad. I felt bad for ignoring him the previous day so I went up to him and held his hand.

At first he was shocked by my action but then he smiled. We stopped outside a large shopping mall.

"Wow this place is huge." I said. Freddie simply nodded beside me. "Well what are we waiting for." I said.

"Umm, you guys go ahead first, I've got to umm…do something." Philip said.

"Okay." I replied turning to the entrance.

"Wait!" I turned back to Philip and he tossed something at me. I catched it in my hands and looked at the cell phone sitting in my palm. "For me to contact you guys so I can find you. It is a big mall."

"Oh okay, but how will you call us if you give us your phone?" I asked. He waved a second phone in his hand and I understood straight away.

"Well let's go." I said to Freddie before pulling him behind me into the mall. Time flew in there. Philip had taken around 45 minute to do whatever he was doing and met up with us. We spent almost the whole day shopping.

Before I knew it, it was already 5.30 in the evening. We were heading back to the hotel. The car was filled with gifts and souvenirs for everyone back home. We stopped outside the hotel and went up to the room and Philip followed this time to help carry the stuff. I could see that Freddie was at least happier that yesterday and that helped remove some of the guilt.

"Wow you guys sure can shop." Philip said as he placed the stuff around the room.

"Yeah, well we promised people back home a few gifts." I said.

"I would say that this qualifies as more than a few." Freddie said pointing at the numerous bags of stuff. We all laughed a little before Philip started talking.

"Well, I better get going." Philip said.

"Okay then. Bye." I said as he exited the door.

I turned to Freddie who now looked slightly uneasy. "Um what's wrong. Are you okay?"

"Oh umm, yeah just a little stomach ache. Oh and I'm kind of hungry, would you mind going to get me some muffin from the bakery down the street?" Freddie asked. I normally wouldn't do it but since I owed him that much I agreed.

"Aren't you coming?" I asked.

"Umm, no I really need to use the bathroom." He said clutching his stomach. Something about it didn't seem right. "Umm maybe you could catch up with Philip and he can go with you."

"Oh…okay." I was getting really suspicious now. Why would Freddie WANT me to go with Philip? I walked out of the room and managed to catch Philip at the lobby.

"Hey Philip." I shouted. He turned to me and raised an eyebrow.

"Umm what are you doing here?"

"Oh Freddie wanted some muffins from the bakery down the street. You like to come with me?" I asked.

"Wait he asked you to go buy stuff? And why didn't he follow you?" he asked.

"He said he has a stomach ache or something."

"Oh I see." I turned his head away from me and I could see a small smirk on his face. "Well then let's go."

We walked down the street. I was really getting suspicious of both Freddie and Philip. After I got the muffins, we were on our way back to the hotel. However Philip took me a long way so we ended up 10 minutes longer than when we went there. We stood outside the hotel.

"So are you coming up? We have muffins." I said holding up the box in my hands.

"I would love to but I umm…need to umm…go…go see my mum. Yeah see my mum." He said. He was acting really nervous or something.

"Okay." I said dragging the word. "Well see you soon." He nodded and I walked into the lobby and proceeded to the room.

I knocked on the door, hoping Freddie would open the door for me but there was no answer. I took out my card key and unlocked the door. To my surprise the room was dark, except for a strange looking light coming from around the corner. A partition wall was blocking my view so I couldn't see what the source of the light was.

I walked further into the room. "Freddie?" I called but there was no answer. I turned the corner and finally saw what was in front of me. My mouth hung agape.

* * *

**A/N: Oh another evil cliffhanger. So what do you think she saw? And Philip, he's acting pretty suspicious. Do you think he's a bad or good guy. Please tell me your answers in the review. I would really like to know. So please review.**


	15. Mistakes

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Wow, everyone thought that something happened to Freddie in the reviews. Well you will find out what really happens .**

* * *

Mistakes

Sam stood there, mouth hanging open. She stared at the elaborate set up in front of her. The table was decorated with candles, a small empty glass vase sat in the middle. Plates sporting, exceptionally delicious looking food, sat at each end of the table. Her eyes were glued to the table. A voice came out from the corner.

"So what do you think?" Sam jerked her head to face the bedroom entrance where Freddie stood, leaning against the frame.

"Freddie? What's all this?" Sam asked, gesturing to the table.

"Well I was thinking that we could have a romantic candlelight dinner." Freddie said and snapped his fingers. Music started playing and Sam turned to the source. At the corner of the room stood a violinist who was playing Canon in D.

"What? Who…what is all…" Sam stuttered but Freddie silenced her by placing a finger on her lips.

"Don't ask questions." He said, pulling out a bouquet of roses from behind him. "For you." Shocked, Sam took the flowers. She stared at it for a moment before Freddie started talking. "Um Sam, the roses aren't the surprise." Freddie said taking the flowers and putting them in the empty vase. Sam snapped out of her trance.

"Freddie, you planned all this?" Sam asked.

"Yeah." He said smiling.

"You are such a nub. You planned a romantic dinner for the heck of it?"

"Yeah I mean…" He was cut off by Sam.

"You plan everything." Sam said. She didn't know why but she was frustrated. Not because of what Freddie did but angry at herself. She felt that Freddie did all this for her while she didn't do anything for Freddie.

"I do not plan everything." Freddie defended himself.

"Yes you do. You planned the whole trip. You planned on getting me to like you. Yes I like you but I need someone who goes with the flow." Sam said.

"I go with the flow." Freddie said.

"Go with the flow? Someone who goes with the flow wouldn't hire a violinist just for a romantic dinner." Freddie glanced at the still playing violinist.

"Um I think you should leave." Freddie said and he guy nodded and exited the room. "Sam I was just trying to…" Sam cut him off.

"Why can't you be more like Philip?" Sam shouted but immediately regretted her words. She saw Freddie's face fall. "Freddie, I didn't mean…" this time she was cut off by Freddie.

"No Sam, I understand. You said on the plane that this was on a trial basis and I said I would accept you're decision and I guess you have made your decision." Freddie said, heart-broken.

"Freddie…"

"Please Sam, don't make this any harder for me. Just, can I ask for one last favour?" Freddie looked up. Sam looked at his face, his eyes starting to water. She wanted to cry too. She nodded to his request. "Could I have one last hug?" Freddie asked. Sam ran into his arms and cried into his shirt.

"Freddie I'm so sorry, I didn't…" Sam sobbed Freddie pulled away and put his finger to her lips once again.

"Please Sam, I promise, we would still stay friends after this." Freddie said, a tear rolling down his cheek.

"Yeah, friends." Sam didn't know why but she didn't want to stay just friends.

Freddie half smiled and proceeded to the room and closed the door. She walked over to the couch and fell into it. She felt like crying her heart out but she couldn't. She looked over at the table and saw the untouched food. She wasn't hungry anymore but she walked over and blew out the candle.

She glanced at the clock and saw it was almost 9.30. She needed to talk to Carly about this. She picked up the laptop and logged on to IM. Carly however, was not logged on yet. Sam waited, eyes fixed on Carly's name, waiting for it to light up. After fifteen minutes of waiting, Carly finally came on. Sam clicked on Carly and started a video chat.

"Whoa, you were quick. Were you waiting for me to come online?" Carly said.

"Nevermind that Carly, I have a problem." Sam said.

"What happened? You look like you're going to cry."

"Trust me, I feel like it too." Sam said.

"Well what happened?" Carly said, anxious to know.

"Carly, I made some mistakes. I kinda compared Freddie to Philip." Sam said.

"You what?" Carlly shouted. "Why?"

"He…I…I don't know. He planned this awesome romantic dinner for us and I don't know why I got so agitated and I compared him to Philip. It slipped out." Sam said. Just thinking about it made her feel like crying.

"Wait so he did something nice and you got angry?" Carly asked confused.

"Yeah I know I don't make sense but listen to me. He planned a whole romantic dinner with candlelight and a personal violinist. A freaking violinist! I mean, who does that?" Sam asked.

"No one does that." Carly said.

"Exactly." Sam said, glad that Carly got her point.

"No Sam, I mean, **No one** does that. Well call me a hopeless romantic but that is the sweetest thing I heard anyone do." Carly said emphasizing no one.

"Unbelievable." Sam said.

"Yes unbelievable that people like Freddie are still available in this day and age." Carly said.

"Well, I guess you can't help me then. Bye Carly." Sam said.

"Wait Sam, I wa…" But Sam logged off IM before Carly could finish. Sam was feeling worst than she ever had. She turned off the laptop and walked towards the room. She reached for the doorknob but stopped. She lifted her hand to knock first. When there was no response, she opened the door.

She saw Freddie sitting on the edge of the bed just staring out the window. He's hair was wet which suggested he just got out of the shower. Sam walked over the get her stuff and proceeded to the bathroom. Just before she closed the door, she saw Freddie turned slightly and she could see the Paris nightlight shimmering against his cheek.

Sam tried to drown out her guilt in a long shower. She had never caused Freddie to cry before and it just broke her heart. She knew that no amount off apologizing could fix this.

She was soon out of the shower and she looked over at the bed where Freddie was wrapped in the blanket. She climbed into bed. She looked at the back of his head and the urge to apologize came up.. She raised her hand to wake him but stopped halfway.

She figured she'd give him some time. She would apologize the next day. With that she closed her eyes and slowly fell to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I really liked this chap. One more chapter to go before the epilogue. I know Sam seems really random and mood swingy but she couldn't take all the emotion so she kinda snapped. So please tell me what you think. Love it, hate it, the worst thing you've read in you're life. Whatever it is, just drop a review.**


	16. Too Late

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. More and more hate reviews for Philip, well this chap reveals all. Sam's POV. Enjoy.**

* * *

Too Late

I cracked open my eyes. My back was to Freddie. I sighed to myself. Even after a good night sleep, I was still feeling as guilty as ever. I turned over but to my surprise, instead of the silhouette of a certain dork, all I saw was the window. I sat up and wondered why Freddie got up so early.

I got off the bed and walked to the door. I opened it and looked around the rest of the room, but he was no where to be found. He wasn't in the living room, the kitchen or the bathroom. I walked back into the room and wondered if Freddie left to go get something.

I got changed, wanting to look for Freddie at the breakfast hall, hoping he was there. Then I saw a small yellow piece of paper on the bed where Freddie was supposed to be. I picked it up and read it.

Dear Sam,

By the time you read this, I'll most probably be at the airport. You said on the Plane that you will make your decision at the end of the trip, and since you have made your decision last night, I've decided that the trip ends for me here. My plane leaves at 10 so you'll not be able to stop me.

I've paid for the hotel room so you don't have to worry about payment. You're plane leaves tomorrow at 10 and I've left some money for a cab ride. But I think Philip wouldn't mind sending you to the airport. When you get back to Seattle, just drop me a text so that I know you're back safely. Please give me some time to sort out my feelings. When I am ready, I will talk to you. Thanks Sam, for one of the best few days of my life. I just wished that there would be more in store.

Love Freddie.

As I read the letter, I felt my eyes stinging. A single tear fell and landed on the piece of paper, smudging the ink. Great, I just screwed up one of the best things that ever happened to me. I gripped the paper in my hand, crumpling it.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. I wiped away my tears and left the paper on the bed. I exited the bedroom and walked to the front door. I opened it and saw Philip smiling in the hallway. His smile fell as soon as his eyes fell upon my face. I turned away from the door and walked back to the living room.

He walked in and closed the door behind him. "Hey are you crying? What happened? Where's Freddie?" he asked. The sound of his name made me burst into tears. I turned around and cried into Philip's shirt. It wasn't the same as hugging Freddie but I just needed a shoulder to cry on. He seemed taken aback and cautiously patted my back. "Hey it's okay. Now tell me what happened. Where's Freddie?"

I pulled away from him and looked at him. "He left." I said simply.

"What do you mean left? Left where?" he asked.

"He went back to Seattle." I said before I started crying again.

"Why!" he said. He seemed very anxious.

"I compared him to you last night and everything just fell apart." I said.

"Oh great, after everything I've done, my plan's gone down the drain." He said. I was confused with him.

"What are you talking about? What plan?" I wiped away my tears.

"C'mon Sam, I could so see that Freddie was jealous of me. He really likes you and I didn't want to get between you two." He started. I continued to stare at him and he continued. "Look, I've been leaving you two alone for some time so I'll not get between you two. At Disneyland, I went to the 'Bathroom' then I didn't want to follow you guys up here that day so you could have some alone time."

"What? You disappeared on purpose?" I asked.

"Yeah, and I kind off felt Freddie was acting weird yesterday when he ask you to go get muffins so I figured he was doing something special for you, thus the detour to slow you down."

"Wait so you want me and Freddie to get together?" I asked.

"Yeah. You guys are too cute together. Especially in the back of the car when we were on our way back from Disneyland."

"Okay hold up. You want me to end up with Freddie and now he's leaving for Seattle…" I glanced at the clock and saw it was 9.10. "In 50 minutes!"

"What! Then what are we waiting for? Let's go." Philip said running for the door.

I followed suit and took off for the door. We ran down the stairs instead of waiting for the elevator. Once we were outside we headed for Philip's car. I got into the passenger seat while Philip got into the driver's seat.

We were soon heading down the street. Philip was driving like a maniac and for once, I think I was scared. We drove onto the highway and headed towards the airport. I wondered how Philip drove that fast without getting pulled over or anything. However those thoughts were constantly replaced buy thoughts of Freddie.

I looked at the time on the car dashboard, it was already 9.35. I only had 25 minutes until Freddie left. Thankfully the airport finally came into view. Philip dropped me off at the departure hall and I ran to the check-in counter. I saw one without a line and I dashed for it.

"Hi, how can I help you?" the woman behind the counter said politely.

"Please tell me what flight is leaving to Seattle at 10?" I asked.

"Hold on one minute." She said as she typed into her computer. I tapped my finger impatiently on the counter. It felt like forever and I was getting frustrated at the lady for taking her time. "The flight is SQ 143. It's taking off at gate G9."

Without thanking her I ran towards the entrance of the departure area. I ran towards it but was stopped by security guards.

"I'm sorry miss but you cannot enter without a boarding pass." The guard said. I grunted and turned around. I saw Philip running towards me.

"So what now?" he asked.

"I can't get in. I need a distraction." I said. He looked over me.

"Leave that to me. Once they are distracted, sneak in. there a blind spot beside the counter where no one will see you." he said. I nodded and went to stand near it.

I watched as Philip fell to the ground. The security guards surrounded him, wondering what happened to him. He was attracting so much attention that no one notice when I snuck in. once inside, I looked for the sign that pointed to gate G9.

"Gate E1-10, Gate F5-20, Gate G1-10." I read off the sign. I took off in the direction of the gate, pushing past the many disgruntled passengers, all shouting something at me when I shoved them out of the way. I ran past a clock which read 9.52. I only had eight more minutes. I reached the long row of gates. Starting with G1.

G9 was all the way on the other end of the long walkway. I took a deep breath and took off running down the lane. I pushed past people pulling their bags behind them, some of them stumbling.

I jumped over a few chairs and continued for the gate. Time seemed to speed up. when I was outside Gate G6 it was already 9.58. My eyes started to water as I pushed myself forward towards G9. I couldn't lose him again, not now.

I saw gate G9 nearing and felt slightly happy. However my happiness was short-lived when I saw the plane moving away from the gate. Tears were flowing down my cheeks. My eyes widened and I turned around, hoping like in the movies, Freddie would be there waiting but there was a reason movies were fictional. I was alone. I was too late.

* * *

**A/N: Okay hope you liked that. So Philip wasn't a bad guy like everyone predicted. Anyway, I have written a new oneshot called iGet Back. Please read it. Oh and please review, one more epilogue before this story is over.**


	17. Epilogue

**iJe T'aime**

**Disclaimer: I do not own iCarly**

**A/N: Okay so here's the next chap of iJe T'aime. Sorry it took so long to update. I had to attend my school orientation camp for the week so I couldn't update. Enjoy.**

* * *

Epilogue

Sam fell to her knees, tears flowing down her cheek. She was too late. He was gone. She couldn't stay here crying in front of everyone so she got up and proceeded to back towards the entrance. She touched her face to find a layer of tears on her cheeks. She looked up and saw the washroom and headed for it.

She was still heart broken, but her personality made sure that she didn't show it. She slowly approached the washroom. Her eyes were focused on the ground so she didn't see when someone came out of the washroom and bumped into her. The impact was so great that Sam fell back.

"Hey watch where you're…" Sam shouted but trailed off. She sat there on the floor, face still wet with tears, staring at Freddie.

"Sam?" He asked, then finally realising he wasn't hallucinating he shouted. "Sam!" and ran to her and embraced her.

All Sam could do was return the hug. She was too glad that she could still hold Freddie in her arms. "Freddie, I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry." Sam said.

"It's okay Sam." Freddie said as her let her cry into his shirt. They broke the hug and Freddie looked into her eyes. He raised a hand and wiped away the tears with his thumb. "Don't cry. I hate seeing you cry."

"I thought I lost you. Of course I would cry." Sam said and hit Freddie in the arm.

He hugged her again, this time making sure to let her know he was never leaving her again. He pulled away and placed a kiss on her lips. She looked stunned and didn't move. Freddie didn't know what to make of her expression. "You do like me right?" Freddie asked to make sure, but still no response from Sam. "Oh I guess not. Sam I'm sorry…" before Freddie could finish his sentence Sam cut him off with her lips.

They broke apart and Sam smiled at Freddie. "If I didn't like you would I come to the airport and be here crying?" Sam asked.

"Okay maybe not. So you like me?" Freddie said.

"Nooo I was just pouring my feeling out to someone I hate. Of course I like you. Wait Correction, I love you." Sam said.

"Same old Sarcastic Sam. You know…wait did you say you LOVE me" Freddie asked.

"Oh man do I have to repeat it?" Sam whined.

"Yes, cuz from now on I want to hear it everyday." Freddie said.

"Whatever." Sam said.

"How did you get here so fast anyway?" Freddie asked. They were walking back out of the departure hall.

"Oh Philip sent me here." Sam said. Freddie's face immediately fell when he heard that name.

"Philip?" Freddie asked.

"He's not that bad really." Sam said.

"Yeah I beg to differ."

"Hey he was the one who persuaded me to come and get you. Sort of." Sam said.

"Really? That doesn't seem like the Philip I saw the past few days." Freddie said.

"Come on, think about all the times he mysteriously disappeared. He left us alone for a reason." Sam said.

"Oh." Freddie said as they exited the departure hall.

"Guys guys, wait up." The turned and saw Philip running towards them. "So I guess you caught him before he left." He said.

"Um actually the plane left when I reached the gate. Only thing was that Freddie wasn't on board." Sam said.

"Well, what's important is that you still found him."

"Um, Philip I'm sorry I haven't been very nice to you. I guess I was just jealous." Freddie said. Philip laughed and patted him on the back.

"Dude its fine. I would be jealous too if someone was trying to steal my girl." The all started laughing but Sam suddenly stopped.

"Wait, why did you not get on the plane in the first place?" Sam asked Freddie.

"Well I couldn't leave you to go back to Seattle on your own can I. Your Mom would send you uncle carmine to get me or something." Freddie said.

"Hmm. That's my boyfriend." Sam said.

* * *

The trio was sitting in Carly's apartment with Spencer. They had just returned from Paris and were giving out the gifts they bought. Sam handed Carly a small box. Carly took it and opened it. Inside there was a small, pendent which said 'amis pour toujours' (a/n: 'Friends forever' for all none French speaking readers.)

"Oh my god Sam it's beautiful. Thanks." Carly said as she put it around her neck.

"Great so I guess you understand what the pendent says."

"Uh yeah. I took French last year." Carly said as she hugged her friend. "Oh wait, I can't believe I forgot the most important question." Caly said.

"We're together." Sam and Freddie said in unison.

"What?" Carly said, not catching what they had said.

"We're together. Wasn't that what you were going to ask?" Freddie said.

"Well yeah but…Okay you two are so anti climatic." Carly said. They all laughed and there was a knock on the door. Carly stood up and walked to the door. She opened it to see a tall, handsome guy standing at in the hallway.

"Um hi." Carly said, distracted by his looks.

"Oh I'm sorry I was looking for the Benson's apartment." He said it with a British accent.

"Oh that's across the hall but Freddie Benson is here. Freddie." Carly shouted. Freddie got up and walked over to Carly.

"Yeah?" Freddie said as her looked at Carly then shifted his eyes to the door. "Philip?" he exclaimed.

"This is Philip?" Carly exclaimed. She then whispered into Freddie ears. "I can see why you were so jealous of him."

"Shut up. Philip, come on in." The walked into the room and Sam too saw him.

"Philip? What are you doing here?" Sam asked.

"I am working in Seattle now. I got a job offer I couldn't refuse." He said.

"Well that's great. By the way this is Carly, our best friend." Freddie said.

"Hi" Philip said and Carly just stood there not moving. "Um are you okay?"

"Oh um yeah." Carly blushed and looked down.

"Hey you look cute when you blush." Philip said.

Sam walked over to Freddie and laced her fingers with his. "I think Carly's going to get a new boyfriend." Sam said and they both laughed.

"Well I have the girl of my dreams right here with me." Freddie said.

"Can you not go all mushy on me?" Sam said. "Je t'aime"

"I love you too." Freddie said and they kissed each other.

* * *

**A/N: There you have it the final chapter. Hope it lived up to expectations but I don't think it did since I felt something was wrong but couldn't fix it. Anyway, posted a new story. Read it and tell me if I should write it. It's called, "iBecome a girl" and no, it's has no relation to imake sam girlier. Well review and tell me what you think. New poll on my profile.**


	18. AUTHORS NOTE

**Authors Note**

**Okay people, the first chap of the iJe T'aime sequel is up. Go on and check it out and tell me what you think. It's Called, iMystere**


End file.
